Ultimo Latido
by Yayi G.M
Summary: SUSPENDIDA.CAP7. Ella morirá en dos años,tiene el firme propósito de conocer el amor.Irónico que a costas de la muerte,su vida cambie radicalmente.¿Será Edward Cullen el cambio más importante?¿Se dejará llevar por el placer y se olvidará de buscar el amor
1. Prefacio

**_Disclaimer: _**No, no me pertenece ni Bella, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett :(, ni Jasper, ni Carlisle (¬¬"), ni Esme, ni Charlie, ni Renenesme, ni Reneé... Y con mucho dolor... Ni Edward. Yo solo me entretengo fantaseando y entreteniéndolas :D

**Summary:** UA, OoC. Bella ha quedado huérfana y sola. Cree que su vida continuara de la manera más tonta, pero descubre que hay muchos secretos que valen para mantenerse con vida.

Esme, quien acaba de llegar a Forks la acoge como su hija.

Ahora, un chica de pueblo se enfrentara a chicos de ciudad, chicos como Edward Cullen y Max Dei; en ella recae conocer el amor, descubrir la verdadera muerte de su madre, saber que relación tenía Esme con su abuela...

Y todo aquello en apenas dos años, por que, Bella tiene los días contados. Y en dos años, sabe que ocupará un lugar más en la lista de los "no vivos".

* * *

...

..

.

**Prólogo. **

* * *

_**Enero, 14, 2011. Una desconsolada sala de espera, de algún hospital. **_

Edward tomó su cara entre sus manos, se apretó la sien desesperado y soltó el aire que contenía. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, ahora más que nunca, ahora que ella se encontraba tan débil, él tenía que soportar todo el dolor por los dos.

Recordó sus ojos chocolates, sus labios, su cintura y lo mucho que él se había enamorada de su cuerpo. Luego recordó cómo se había enamorada al final de ella, como la amaba y como sufría por la ignorancia de un futuro incierto.

La desazón que producía el dolor de perderla, hacía que, la incomodidad de la silla espera, el enfermizo color blanco, el insoportable olor a alcohol y las muchas caras preocupadas que le observaban pasaran a segundo plano. Todo lo que podía destruir su entereza eran sencillas palabras, que acaban con cualquier esperanza. Porque la esperanza era la vida.

Carlisle hace tiempo que se lo había prevenido, hace tiempo que Edward le había rogado a su padre que encontrara solución y ahora, ya nada quedaba...

_« ¡NO!, ¡Algo queda! ¡Maldita sea! Algo queda por hacer » _Se repitió antes de levantarse abruptamente y desesperar.

Enfrente de él, Esme soltó un sollozo, desesperada por su hijo y desesperada por Bella, su hija. Se tapó con una mano la boca y ahogó otro sollozo al recordar la terible familiaridad que sentía de la ocasión, tiempo atrás, diecinueve años atrás.

Alice la observó desde su lugar, ausente de todo, aunque tenía las manos de Jasper dándole soporte, era evidente que jamás podría controlar la situación. Ella, ella que presumía de controlar cualquier contratiempo, problema o adversidad... ahora sentía que no podía con todo el peso que la derribaba. Observó a Edward y se quedó callada, parpadeando imperceptiblemente.

Edward le dedicó una sátira mirada a todos los que le observaban, ninguna de ellos entendía, ni por mitad, lo que él sufría y eso era más inconsolable aún. Bella había hecho tanto por ellos... Bella había hecho tanto por él y nunca había de ser olvidado. Bella debía de ser inmortal, para que todos la recordasen.

Sonrío apenas, y todos creyeron que ya se estaba volviendo loco. Recordó que Bella no había sido con exactitud una santa, pero no por ello menos bendita. Bella era de él, era su vida y su... muerte. Nadie, absolutamente nadie de ahí podía sentir el mismo dolor, simple y sencillamente por que nadie la amaba tanto como él lo hacía.

Ninguno de los que lo observaban, ahora preocupados intentó hablar con él, ninguno. Porque él joven que se paro y enfrentó a Edward, fue en especifico alguien a quien no le importaba nada, quien no temía por el dolor de Edward y quien tampoco sufriría el cambio de la muerte de Bella.

No, porque Bella ya había hecho todo lo necesario, _-y más debía agregar-,_ por él. Su oscura mirada, fue, por milésima ocasión; adversaria de las adoloridas esmeraldas. La intensa mirada de Max Dei nunca fue problema, y ahora descargaba todo su dolor.

-Ella está aquí por tu culpa Cullen -Despotricó él, lentamente y con desprecio. Avanzando diminutos pasos hacia él y enfrentándolo con cada movimiento cauto.

No, aunque no afectara en su vida la muerte de Bella, tampoco era que le doliera menos. Era, probablemente quien podía entender a Edward, aunque fuera por una milésima parte de todo.

-Ella era mía -Continuó él-, yo no la hubiera hecho sufrir del modo que tu lo hiciste.

-¿Hubieras hecho algo mejor, Dei? -Le respondió, un sereno pero harto Edward.

-Sí, le hubiera hecho tan feliz como ella lo merecía, le hubiera dado más amor y mucho más placer del que tú le diste -Lo señaló colérico, escupiendo las palabras. Edward apretó los puños, más después se soltó y se tranquilizó; _«Ahora no » __Se dijo así mismo. En cambió, Max quería seguir-; _ Yo hubiera sido precavido, yo no hubiera hecho que ella -Esta vez, con el dedo índice señaló al bultito que Esme cargaba-, le hubiera hecho todo el daño que le hizo a Bella.

Edward calló, Max tenía razón. Si él no hubiera sido un estúpido, si él aquella primera noche que la reclamó como suya... hubiera tenido cuidado. Entonces Bella no estaría aquí, conectada aquellos infernales aparatos, con la dificultosa respiración y con el dolor en sus venas... pero tampoco estaría ahí su otro gran amor, la pequeña niñita de cabellos cobrizos y ojos chocolates que Esme cargaba entre brazos, aquella figurita que era devota de todo su amor. Del amor de ambos, de Bella de él. La única prueba de que Bella era mágica e increíble.

Ya pronto se imaginaría como la escucharía decir:

"Papi"

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Que tal, he? Bueno, en este fic llevo escrito solo cinco capítulos. Y cambia mucho su trama, jajaja, en unos es puro dolor, otros puro chismorreo y otros... algo raritos. En este caso el prefacio está cargado de dolor. **

**¿Se han ubicado en algo? ¿O las he dejado perdidas de la historia jaja? **

**Y si fuera así, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren más?**

**La historia me tiene a mil, la verdad es que me gusta mucho, lo que dice el summary es verdaderamente el trama original que se ha planteado y ésta vez no temeré a los epílogos por que tengo bien clarito como va a términar. **

**Así que por favor, ya saben, hago todo esto con gusto y me ENCANTA! Solo quiero saber si les interesa seguir leyendo. Siento y verán que es distinto a todo lo que he escrito. **

**Por otro lado, hay un peqqueño problema, eso es que tengo un importante examen de admisión en seis semanas y por lo mismo, no me despejaré de libros y apuntes por todo este tiempo. **

**Creánme que me había perdido de todo lo que tenía que hacer y estaba muy entusiasmada con este fic que se me olvidó que tendría que dejar de escribirlo... Así que, quise subir aunque sea esto para aclarar que no me iré del foro ni desapareceré de la faz de Twilight... Solo estaré ausente por un largo tiempo... :(**

**Me duele! jajaja pero tengo que estuadiar y blá-blá... **

**Muchas gracias por leer esta biblia de nota de autor jaja, las quiero un montón!**

**Y respecto al fic, cualquier cosa preguntenme, haré todo lo posible por tomarme entre semanas tiempo para contestar RR, las quiero mucho -lo repito-. **

**Hasta luego :D **


	2. 1,Empleo de un funeral

_**Dislcaimer: **_No, no me pertenece ni Bella, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett :(, ni Jasper, ni Carlisle (¬¬"), ni Esme, ni Charlie, ni Renenesme, ni Reneé... Y con mucho dolor... Ni Edward. Yo solo me entretengo fantaseando y entreteniéndolas :D

* * *

**Summary: **Bella ha quedado huérfana y sola. Cree que si vida continuara de la manera más tonta, pero descubre que hay muchos secretos que valen para mantenerse con vida. Esme, quien acaba de llegar a Forks la acoge como su hija. Ahora, un chica de pueblo se enfrentara a chicos de ciudad, chicos como Edward Cullen y Max Dei; en ella recae conocer el amor, descubrir la verdadera muerte de su madre, saber que relación tiene Esme con su abuela... Y todo aquello en apenas dos años, por que, Bella tiene los días contados. Y en dos años, sabe que ocupará un lugar más en la lista de los "no vivos".

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Empleo de un funeral.

* * *

**

El viento de aquella tarde removió los cabellos de la joven, no se sorprendió en absoluto, apenas podía creer lo que pasaba. Su abuela había muerto. Su única familia. Ella estaba completamente sola.

Sola. Aunque la iglesia, a la que llevaba el sendero que caminaba estuviera abarrotada de gente. Sola, aunque sus amigos estuvieran esperándola para apoyarla, y sola porque ella así lo quería.  
Con sus hinchados ojos contemplo la entrada llena de las blancas flores que cada invitado había aportado. Siguió caminando con las manos unidas sobre su regazo hasta el otro lado de la iglesia.  
Ignoró la multitud que ante ella giraba, procedió con una sonrisa de despedida a cada uno y entonces pudo llegar al monumental ataúd.

Esa caja tan elegante, con bordes labrados en plata, con fina gamuza negra cubriéndole, y una elegante tapa abierta. Dio solo unos cuantos pasos más para quedar a merced del sufrimiento. Para observar el inerte cuerpo de su abuela. Y ocurrió lo más irónico de su vida.

–_Marie _–Le saludó con una sonrisa a la anciana de blancos cabellos, cara arrugada y profundos ojos cerrados.

Le dolió saber que ya no volvería a contemplar aquellos ojos verdes de su abuela, esos que según le habían contado su madre heredó, y que, al igual que ahora, la muerte los poseía.

Jamás volvería a ver _ese _esmeraldino color nunca más. Se lamentó en ello, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Quería creer muchas cosas, sobre todo quería creer que su abuela estaría ahí para verla. Tenía el consuelo de que no faltaría mucho para el encuentro que su madre, su abuela, y ella tendrían.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? –Le repitió por quinta vez Carlisle a su esposa.

Aunque las ruedas del auto chirriaban en el pavimento por la prisa que llevaban, aún podían girar, de eso estaban seguros.

–Fue como mi madre, Carlisle –Le recordó en todo solemne–. Tengo que... –Se interrumpió, sintiéndose culpable con las palabras–, Quiero ir.

Poco a poco la ciudad desapareció y dio paso a la carretera de nuevo. Esme bajó el cristal de su ventana, e inspiró profundamente el aire que a su cara llegaba.  
Sus cabellos caramelo se movieron en el viento y cerró los ojos obteniendo un recuerdo.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_"No me sueltes nana. No lo hagas." Pedía la niña montada en su nueva bicicleta. Era un regalo de su padre, un regalo de disculpa por el enorme moretón que llevaba en su pierna derecha. _

_"No lo haré mi niña, jamás" Le confió Marie sosteniendo el asiento con firmeza, aunque a su edad le costaba un poco correr, hacía el esfuerzo por mantenerse, sobre todo por mantener la bella sonrisa de la niña en su rostro. _

_"¡ESME!" Una grave voz sonó a unos cuantos metros del campo por donde jugaban. Una voz que provocó un escalofrío en la frágil piel de la niña y una terrible pena en Marie. "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
Involuntariamente Esme tembló y bajo de su bicicleta, casi por inercia tomó lugar atrás de Marie._

_"Te hice una maldita pregunta y quiero una respuesta" Despotricó aquel hombre echando su pertinente aliento de alcohol a la cara de Marie. _

_"Estábamos jugando" Contestó la señora, tratando de no dar lugar al temblor que amenazaba en sus piernas. _

_"Es mi hija, ¡Maldita sea!" Le gritó a Marie "No es mi culpa que tu hija haya preferido irse con su padre" "Esme, ¡Ven para acá!"_

_La niña no se movió de lugar, únicamente apretó con más fuerza la larga falda de su nana. _

_"¡Que vengas para acá te digo!"Avanzó hasta su lado y la tomó del brazo, la niña no se quiso mover por lo que fue provocado un moretón en su delicado brazo. Se quejó del dolor. _

_"No la lastimes, David" Le dijo la señora preocupada. _

_"Es mi hija y haré lo que quiera con ella" Amenazó tomándola con más fuerza y echándosela encima como si fuera un costal de papas. _

_"Papi no" Pidió con una asustada voz la niña. _

_Esme sabía lo que pasaría a continuación; entrarían a la enorme casa en la que vivía con su padre, entonces él la golpearía hasta ver en aquellos ojos caramelo el mismo dolor que años atrás vio en los ojos de su esposa, cuando en la labor de parto murió. _

_Después caería devastado por lo que había hecho y la pequeña Esme podría escabullirse hasta su habitación, asegurándose de poner cada cerrojo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente por olvidar lo sucedido, tal como Marie le había indicado una sola vez, de ese modo sufría menos. _

_David se encerró en su despachó, se sentó sobre su sillón, recargó las manos sobre su escritorio y su cabeza sobre ellas. Y ahí estaba por delante de él, la amplia foto de la madre de Esme, la vio hasta que... ni el mismo fue consciente del grado de dolor de saber que su vida se perdía, que su alma le había abandonado tiempo ya con la mujer que amaba y que ningún grado de raciocinio habitaba en él le hacía inconsciente de todas sus acciones. _

_Marie llegó a la mañana siguiente, cumpliendo con su deber de cuidar a Esme desde la mañana hasta la noche, claro solo entre semana, ya que los fines de semanas Esme tenía que estar en su cuarto o algo parecido a la noche anterior se repetiría. _

_La pequeña bailoteó de un lado a otro al ver a Marie, quien trató de ocultar la tristeza y desesperación en sus ojos al ver el amoratado cuerpo de la dulce niña. _

_«Esto tiene que acabar» Pensó desesperada. _

_¿Pero qué podía hacer ella que no hubiera hecho ya? Ya había hablado directamente con David sobre el modo de tratar a su hija, de modo discreto le había dado tranquilizantes... También había alertado a las autoridades, y con ellos solo obtuvo ser otra víctima de la fuerte mano de David. _

_Marie suspiró cuando vio caer la tarde tras el enorme ventanal de la habitación de Esme, la niña yacía en sus manos totalmente quieta, con el único movimiento de su prolongada respiración y algunos murmullos atropellados en su garganta. Era la hora de irse, y dejarla sola. _

_Camino hasta el despacho de David con la mente trabajando en un consejo "sutil" que salvara a Esme de una próxima situación. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos dubitativos, esperó un sonido que jamás llegó y entró. De seguro se había quedado totalmente embriagado sobre su escritorio. _

_Pero lo que Marie encontró no fue nada parecido. La enorme foto que formaba la pieza central de aquella habitación se encontraba justo delante del escritorio, David permanecía totalmente inerte sobre la foto, no había cristal roto o sangre pero el frasquito de pastillas vacío sobre su mano y los papeles a un lado declaraban algo que tal vez no era necesario comprobar. _

_Con la mente el blanco Marie comprobó que el pulso de David era nulo; los fármacos habían hecho ya su función. David se había suicidado. El folder tamaño oficio a un lado parecía destinado con todos los propósitos a ella. Y no solo lo decía el enorme titulo de «MARIE», la agudeza de los sentidos de Marie estaba hecha añicos. Marie no tardó mucho en llamar a la ambulancia, llegó la policía y luego un abogado. _

_El folder no contenía una extensa carta con palabras significativas o algo parecido, si a lo mucho había algo para Marie era lo que los abogados habían entendido en el testamento de David; toda propiedad de él era ahora de Marie, incluyendo la tutoría completa de Esme. _

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

El mismo viento que antes le había traído el recuerdo a Esme cambió de temperatura gradualmente, haciendo que la áspera temperatura del aire golpeara la nariz de Esme trayéndola a la realidad.

Ahora iba a un funeral. Al de su nana, a la que ya no había vuelto a ver desde el día de su boda... Eso trajo a su mente lo que había estado esquivando, lo que había preferido mantener en duda, pero ahora era un hecho.

Debía hacerlo, de nuevo tuvo que corregirse mentalmente, _quería hacerlo_. Cuando Marie fue como su madre jamás la vio como una obligación, Esme quería hacer esto en verdad.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí? –La delgada voz de Esme resonó en el auto, ya había habido demasiado silencio como para continuar la conversación, pero Carlisle podía saber a qué se refería.

Él mismo no había abandonado las palabras que Esme le había dicho ya tiempo antes, las repetía tratando de comprenderlas, apoyarlas y sobre todo, llevarlas a cabo.

–Lo recuerdo bien –Contestó Carlisle meditando lo que diría a continuación; sabía que debía de ser cuidadoso con las palabras que diría a Esme–.Podemos con lo que queremos.

Eso solo hizo que la mirada de Esme se perdiera aún más y que su mente se llenará de tantas contradicciones que prefirió abandonar la realidad hasta que el pavimento se hubo acabado y una enorme blanca estructura se hallaba justo por el lugar en el que el carro se detenía.

Habían llegado.

–Tú abuela fue una gran persona –La señora de blancos cabellos, y rostro anciano le quería animar a la joven con ojos perdidos al frente, o perdidos en la nada.

¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente? ¿Miedo? ¿Y de ser así, por qué? ¿Por qué su abuela estaba muerta, porque ella estaría sola, o porque probablemente no lo estaría durante tanto tiempo?

«Todo había terminado» La única frase coherente que habitaba en las adoloridas neuronas de la joven.

Ya no le quedaba nada más, mucho menos esperanza o ilusión y eso dolía más que cualquier cosa. Es que no tenía ni una sola esperanza de seguir adelante, de poder decir "Capítulo olvidado y que venga el siguiente" No para ella.

El padre salió por la amplia puerta a un costado con el rostro repentinamente cansado, de esta forma ocultaba sus lágrimas y fingía que solo sería una misa más. No lo era, era la misa de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Marie había sido la mejor amiga de todos. Una persona así no se merecía la muerte ni en un millón de años.

De todos modos la vida no era justa, y el padre esperaba en verdad que la muerte fuera diferente. Esperaba ahora más que nunca creer que en aquel señor majestuoso y asegurarle "la gloria" a Marie; porque era eso lo único que ella merecía, si no es que más.

Un profundo sonido de las fuertes campanas inundó los oídos de cada persona en la gran habitación. Con respeto cada uno tomó asiento a excepción de Bella, ella todavía se encontraba aturdida con el pacifico e inmóvil rostro de su abuela.

«Ella siempre había sido tan fuerte» Se dijo a sí misma.

El segundo toqué de las grandes campanas llegó y entendió que debía de sentarse ya. Camino con una exagerada lentitud hasta la amplia banca de madera de enfrente. Se sentó sintiéndose de pronto muy liviana y observó al padre con el rostro roto, entonces sonrío y el padre hizo lo mismo.

* * *

_"¡No puede decir esto!" La joven exasperó sin querer ocultarlo, había esperado más de dos horas afuera del cuarto de su abuela con los nervios hechos añicos para que su única esperanza se viera desvanecida con un plural de palabras. _

_"Lo siento tanto, Isabella, pero debemos de respetar lo que dice y si ella no quiere más..." La voz madura del hombre se quebró, ¿Qué si ella no quería más? ¿Simplemente esperarían su muerte sentados? ¿Cómo podía él estar diciendo aquello?_

_Bella inundó el sollozo en su garganta, debía de tener alguna esperanza. Después de lo que su doctor le acaba de decir la pasada tarde del martes, no podía esperar lo mismo para su abuela._

_"No puedo decirle nada, si ella espera eso, no quiero que lo haga sufriendo por mi" Le confesó la joven sintiéndose totalmente culpable, su abuela se iría a la tumba sin saber el secreto de su vida. Aún así sería un precio que ella pagaría porque su abuela no sufriera más. _

_"Es tu decisión"_

_Haren, no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de Bella, la había visto crecer desde pequeña y ahora esta niña profesaba una madurez y amor que le hacían admirarla. _

_"Así es, y ya la he tomado" Asintió para sí misma. _

_"¿Haren, Bella? ¿Qué se secretean? Los quiero aquí conmigo" La voz procedía del cuarto entre abierto a las espaldas de ellos. _

_Haren se sobresaltó un poco, luego gentilmente se volvió hacia Bella para que ella entrara primero. Pareció que los dos se hubieran puesto en común acuerdo cuando entraron con una sonrisa a la pieza. _

_Marie los observó con las arrugas en sus ojos, y estas se intensificaron cuando ella misma se sonrío al verlos así. _

_"Prométanme que cuando estén en mi funeral llevaran la misma sonrisa" Pidió como si se hablara de un tema cotidiano, como si les estuviera decidiendo «no se olviden de pasar por la ropa a la tintorería»_.

_A Bella por supuesto que no le gusto escuchar las palabras, aún sobre eso sonrío a hacia su abuela antes de acariciar la clara melena._

_"Lo prometemos" Dijeron ambos, segundos antes de arrepentirse sobre la promesa probablemente más imposible de toda su vida._

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Haren observó a Isabella con ojos ausentes en el mismo recuerdo, cuando se percató de como ella sonreía, entendió que también él debía de hacerlo. De nuevo se sintió orgulloso y comenzó la misa. Él era el padre probablemente más privilegiado por darle la última misa a una persona tan valiosa como Marie.

De improviso las grandes puertas de la iglesia se volvieron a abrir, al mismo tiempo que la última campana resonaba en cada ladrillo de la construcción. Las palomas volaron como si supieran que era lo que seguía y se ausentaron de aquella misa.

Todos ahí se giraron hacia los recién llegados, sorprendiéndose al instante.

Algunas señoras recordaron haberlo hablado el domingo pasado, a la hora del juego entre algunos otros chismes. Algunos señores oyeron hablar de ellos a sus esposas y algunos jóvenes simplemente les habían advertido de no ser irrespetuosos. Esme había llegado.

Así es, Esme, la jovencita que había estado en la boca de todos por fin había llegado. Claro, ahora ya no era esa joven "promiscua" y malcriada por toda la herencia de su padre, que vivía con Marie en aquella época. Ahora era toda una señora. Había sustituido los pequeños shorts con lo que conquistó a la mayoría de los esposos ahí presentes por una larga falda de fina tela, también había cambiado su inconfundible divertida sonrisa de coqueteo que hacía añicos la bilis en el estómago de las muchas señoras ahí presentes, por un rostro lleno de pésame y desaliento.

Pero lo que definitivamente hizo que en la misa se levantara un completo susurro de chismes fue el señor que la acompañaba. Rubio, ojos azules con facciones varoniles pero finas y perfiladas, además aquel porte derretía a cualquier mujer... ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué le tomaba de la mano a Esme? ¿Su esposo? ¿O tal vez una aventura? De nuevo el bullicio se hizo presente.

–Silencio, por favor –Pidió un irritado Haren.

Todos volvieron a la realidad, este lugar era el menos indicado para lo que hacían. Cerraron sus bocas y no volvieron a emitir sonido alguno. Esme pareció impasible ante el ambiente y continuó caminando hasta la banca de adelante que en un momento le pareció la mejor opción.

Haren comenzó la misa sin atisbo de interés en Esme. Él tenía apenas quince años en aquel pueblito, no podía saber toda la historia sobre la señora de cabellos mieles que acaba de entrar. Todo estuvo tranquilo, Haren terminó satisfecho y pudo asegurar que el alma de Marie descansaría en paz.

Isabella estuvo más ausente en otras cosas, la historia de su abuela ya había terminado y ahora ella tendría que saber cómo seguir la suya antes de que se le acabara el tiempo. Ella no podía fijarse en disfrutar de un futuro, ya que a ella solo le quedaba disfrutar el ahora. La mayoría del público de atrás se levantó sabiendo que ya de nada servía hablar con Bella.

Esme en cambio permaneció en su lugar hasta que todas las bancas estuvieron vacías, Carlisle permaneció sereno concediéndole su espacio mientras que Haren observó con duda como Esme se levantaba dirigida hacia Bella. Aún así Haren tuvo que salir de ahí, ya que una de sus ayudantes le habló por la puerta de atrás. Debía de apresurarse para llegar a tiempo al entierro.

Bella observó con dolor como de nuevo el ataúd de su abuela era llevado por el pasillo.

– ¿Bella? –Pronunció con total extrañeza Esme.

Levantó la mirada lista para repetir "Gracias por sus palabras, sé que estaré bien" pero no conocía a quien le hablaba. Más esto no generó algún interés. Permaneció callada esperando las palabras de pésame para que ella pudiera decir su línea y la señora se fuera libre de remordimiento o algún tonto compromiso.

«Tonto compromiso, eso es lo que todos sienten aquí» pensó.

–Soy Esme –Le dijo tratando de presentarse, era extraño que esperara que Bella supiera algo por su nombre–. Conocí a tu abuela...

«Y ahí empieza el discurso...»Pensó Bella de forma desganada.

_"Y estoy lista para hacerme cargo de ti"_ No, Esme no podía decir eso así como así. Tenía que darle tiempo a la muchacha, tenía que hacerla reflexionar y hacer que ella quisiera irse.

–Solo quiero que sepas que estaré cerca –Le trató de reconfortar con un ligero apretón en el hombro y una sonrisa de apoyo–. ¿Te llevo a algún lugar? –Le ofreció.

Bella pareció sorprendida, ¿Cómo una extraña le decía eso?

–Estoy esperando a Haren, él ya viene...

–Oh –Esme asintió, tal vez sería difícil convencerla de algo–, ¿Tu novio?

Bella se sorprendió por lo que decía, incluso quiso reír de lo que Esme pensaba.

–No, no, él es... el mejor amigo de mi abuela, supongo que ahora estoy más a cargo de él que de cualquier otra persona... –Comentó, tratando de explicarse al mismo tiempo de donde tanta confianza.

Pero lo disfrutó, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto desde que su abuela murió.

–Ah ya entiendo, solo que... – ¿Y ahora que seguía? Pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con este Haren que Bella le comentaba, él tal vez sabría algo que lo que Marie había dejado dicho.

Bella apenas y prestaba atención a Esme, estaba más pendiente de como Haren se subía en la camioneta con el ataúd de su abuela y esta se iba sin ella.

–Esto.. yo.. –Camino hasta salir de la iglesia pero era demasiado tarde, la camioneta la había dejado.

Esme observó por detrás todo.

–Haren debe de estar muy agotado, estoy segura que a él le duele más que a mí... –Dijo Bella lamentándose.

–Yo te puedo llevar –Ofreció Esme mirando hacia Carlisle para que él se levantara–, mi esposo y yo justo ahora íbamos al entierro...  
– ¿Entonces conoció bien a mi abuela? –Preguntó Bella con extrañeza, solo la gente que la abuela Marie le había pedido iba al entierro, solo la gente más allegada a ella, ¿Cómo era que no se acordaba de haber invitado a un tal Esme?

–Así es –Asintió Esme llevándola por los hombros hasta afuera de la iglesia.

Bella se sorprendió con los buenos modales de Carlisle, ya que él abrió la puerta de ella, la de Esme y aparte dio una inmensa vuelta para irse a la suya. Indicó la dirección y Carlisle manejo sin cuestionar.

–Entonces Bella, ¿Te quedarás con algún familiar? –Preguntó Carlisle después de haber un largo rato de silencio.

–No tengo a nadie aparte de mi abuela...

Esme estuvo a segundos de preguntar "¿Y tu madre?" pero ella ya sabía la respuesta. Reneé había muerto. La vida de Bella no era para nada felicidad. Más no parecía una mala chica.

–Que lastima –Lamentó Carlisle–, pero has de conocer a alguien, tu abuela no te dejaría sola –Bella frunció el ceño, ¿A donde quería llegar este señor?

–Aún no he pensado en mi futuro, no es algo que planeé, y estoy demasiado confusa para cuestionar a mi abuela, sé que hizo lo que mejor pudo con cada cosa para resolverse mi vida en pocos segundos pero aún así trataré de ver como lo puedo llevar yo... –Incluso Bella se sorprendió de su respuesta.

¿Acaso había aparecido ya? ¿Había aparecido ya lo que antes le habían dicho que jamás aparecería pese a que ya hacía su mayoría de edad? Madurez, eso parecía.

Carlisle guardó silencio; la chica que viajaba atrás de su carro se ganó cierto respeto. Observó a Esme quien negó con la cabeza deliberadamente. Ella quería llevarse las cosas más tranquilas.

–Aquí es –Señalo Bella al ver el panteón al que llegaban.

Carlisle estacionó y después todos se bajaron. Caminaron hasta el lugar que se fue previsto y terminaron asistiendo al entierro como era debido. Solo estaban ahí las mejores amigas de la abuela Marie y algunos parientes demasiado lejanos para ella. Solo que no eran ninguna oportunidad para Bella, ellos tenían la misma edad de la abuela Marie y Bella no quería repetir ninguna historia.

El funeral terminó y todos se abrazaron con dolor. Bella se abrazó a sí misma, Esme trató de acercarse pero...

– ¡Esme! Niña mía, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, ¿Sabría Marie que vendrías? –La voz de la amiga más vieja de la abuela Marie sobresaltó a Esme por detrás pero cuando volteó se lanzo a los brazos de la anciana.

– ¡Tía Jane! –Saludó con profunda alegría.

Bella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo conocía Esme a tía Jane? Si ni ella misma la había podido conocer bien...

– ¡Oh pero si Bella también ha crecido tanto! –Se dirigió a Bella con una sonrisa en su falsa dentadura.

Luego de convivir con todos el ambiente pareció más tranquilo. Y es que la abuela Marie había sabido a quien invitar. No a la falsa gente que llora durante todo el funeral, si no a la que sabe el dolor que tienen pero se esfuerza por sonreír y hacer bromas para de verdad apoyar a la abuela Marie.

A mitad de todo Haren se acercó a Bella.

–Discúlpame por dejarte es solo que ando con la cabeza en todo y... –Sus grises cejas se volvieron pesadas sobre sus ojos y se disculpó sinceramente.

Bella negó rápidamente.

–No se preocupe, además ya estoy mejor, solo que... –Dudó si se estaba aprovechando del pobre señor–, ¿Puede llevarme a casa?

Haren asintió, la llevó hacia su camioneta, y luego hasta su casa. Bella estaba tan agotada que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue dormirse. Haren se aseguró que no hubiera ningún peligro y salió de la casa.

* * *

**¡Gracias, gracias por la paciencia! **

**franii.p, sorbel cullen y Victoria Masen Cullen por agregar a Ultimo Latido alerts! **

**Ahora subire todos los capitulos que recompensan el tiempo que estuve perdida :) **

**~Besos  
**


	3. 2, Puntos decisivos

_**Dislcaimer: **_No, no me pertenece ni Bella, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett :(, ni Jasper, ni Carlisle (¬¬"), ni Esme, ni Charlie, ni Renenesme, ni Reneé... Y con mucho dolor... Ni Edward. Yo solo me entretengo fantaseando y entreteniéndolas :D

* * *

**Summary: **Bella ha quedado huérfana y sola. Cree que si vida continuara de la manera más tonta, pero descubre que hay muchos secretos que valen para mantenerse con vida. Esme, quien acaba de llegar a Forks la acoge como su hija. Ahora, un chica de pueblo se enfrentara a chicos de ciudad, chicos como Edward Cullen y Max Dei; en ella recae conocer el amor, descubrir la verdadera muerte de su madre, saber que relación tiene Esme con su abuela... Y todo aquello en apenas dos años, por que, Bella tiene los días contados. Y en dos años, sabe que ocupará un lugar más en la lista de los "no vivos".

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Puntos decisivos

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó con desfachatez, el día pasado había sido demasiado agotador.

«Hora de empezar con la vida» Se dijo a si misma al meterse a la ducha.

Recordó tras el agua su última charla con la abuela Marie, le había pedido que entrará a su habitación después de... de que eso pasara. Tomó aliento y salió para cambiarse. No saldría de la casa, pero le tenía demasiado miedo al pequeño cuarto ubicado en la planta baja.

Decidió retrasar eso lo más que pudiese. Se cambió lentamente, su desayuno fue exageradamente elaborado y comió minuciosamente. Reprodujo algunos clásicos que tanto le gustaban a la abuela. Más cuando el crepúsculo cayó sabía que no podría retrasarlo más, ella debía de entrar a la habitación.

La puerta de madera con detalles de flores trazadas jamás le pareció sin menos vida. Tomó la fina perilla de tono bronce y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. La abuela Marie siempre se comportaba de una manera extraña y justo ahora no sería la excepción.

Sin embargo, su cuarto estaba exactamente como yo lo recordaba. Tal como lo había acomodado antes de llevarla al hospital. Solo había algo nuevo; eso era la delgada caja plata que resplandecía tras el último rayo del sol, justo encima de la cama.

No recordaba haberla visto nunca y sonrío. Eso era todo. Se acercó esta vez con menos miedo hacia la cama sin tropezar aunque se encontraba algo nerviosa.

La caja plata no podía hacer daño. ¿Verdad?

La abrió con sus manos más temblorosas que nunca.

Dentro solo había cosas viejas. Luego recordó que era de la abuela. Había un lindo reloj antiguo, un broche que brillaba por las miles de piedritas incrustadas en su figura, demasiadas postales, tantas que Bella desesperó de pensar que era lo que la abuela Marie quería que viera ahí.

Suspiró pesadamente abriendo postal por postal, más se sintió entrometida y dejo todas las postales en la cama.

¿Qué querría su abuela de ella?

Jugó con el broche y el reloj en sus manos.

El reloj tenía grabado _«Robert Thompson. Noviembre, 6, 1955»_ y dentro decía con algo más reciente _«Te amaré hasta que las estrellas se apaguen una por una»_

Jamás había escuchado sobre Robert Thompson. El abuelo se llamaba George. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Revolvió las cosas en la caja de nuevo y prosiguió con las postales. Si no había realmente nada para ella ahí, sabría por lo menos algo sobre su abuela.

Las postales eran en su mayoría sobre el mismo Robert. Según ella calculaba, la abuela tendría veinte años cuando conoció a su primer amor. Realmente se notaba el amor en cada una de las románticas palabras.

Pero luego llegó a la última postal en la serie, tenía el sello del ejército. Y avisaba la muerte de Robert. Él había sido un soldado. Se tapó la boca para no llorar, esto solo la hacía sentirse más triste.

Las demás postales fueron de algunos lugares que la misma abuela escribía. Viajo a Colombia, Brasil e incluso estuvo en Europa. Luego de ello nada. Sin ninguna ilusión aflojó el agarré de el gran paquete de cartas y solo algunas cedieron a caerse al suelo.  
Bella observó que estas no estaban en sobres si no dobladas en cuadritos pequeños. Sintió algo extraño antes de abrirla por completo y entonces leyó.

**Carta 1**: h t t p : / / i m g 9 4 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 9 4 / 5 5 4 4 / a g o s o . j p g

**Carta 2: **h t t p : / / i m g 3 4 .i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 3 4 / 7 8 7 / o c t m . j p g

**Carta3: **h t t p : / / i m g 5 3 5 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / 7 0 8 7 7 8 4 7 . j p g /

**Carta 4: **h t t p : / / i m g 6 9 1 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 6 9 1 / 8 4 0 4 / 4 5 9 3 6 5 7 6 . j p g

Esme. Era la misma señora de ayer, la que todas las amigas conocían. Ella conocía a la abuela desde tiempo antes, había mencionado que desde que era niña. ¿Niña? Pero mencionaba que había hecho algo muy malo. Tal vez no era de confiar. Más cuando el corazón se le rompió, fue cuando mencionaron a su madre, el 14 de agosto fue el día en el que Reneé murió.

Según ella sabía, Reneé había muerto en un accidente de autos con su padre. Y ahora tenía unas enormes dudas, ¿Por qué iban a buscar registros de hospitales? ¿O estaban buscando a Reneé?

Ya no quería pensar más, solo un nombre y una imagen vivieron en su cerebro. Esme. Bella tenía que saber todo, el tiempo no podía pasar para ella y todo se tendría que aclarar.

Salió de cuarto para arreglarse. Solo había una persona con la que hablaría tras todo. Su única familia, Haren.

Esme no sabía qué hacer ahora, podía tocar esa puerta y esperar respuesta o irse y dejar el pasado. No, lo último no era una opción. Se apresuró hacia la puerta que le habían indicado, pero esta se abrió sin aviso previo y encontró a Bella totalmente abrumada tratando de acomodarse una chaqueta.

–Isabella –Le saludó forjando una sonrisa.

Bella alzó su vista hacia Esme. Era a quien no debía ver ahora.

–Usted –Fue lo que dijo acusadoramente–, usted conocía a mi abuela.

–Así es –Afirmó Esme–; eso ya te lo dije ayer.

Esme pensó que tal vez a Bella le costara asimilar todo esto. Que tal vez necesitaría más tiempo. O quizás debía de hablar ya, Bella tenía que ser fuerte, Marie no criaría a alguien débil y de eso estaba segura.

– ¿Usted debe ser la Sra. Cullen, me equivoco? –La profunda y grave voz de un abogado les sorprendió a las dos.

Ninguna de las dos sabía si que alguien más estuviera ahí podía ser bueno o malo. Por suerte Bella conocía al señor, era el abogado del pueblo, Loris. Un verano trabajo con él como secretaria. Sonrío.

–Loris, no esperaba verte –Bella intentó sonar natural.

Loris sonrío pero siguió esperando la respuesta de Esme; quien se encontraba totalmente confundida. Esto era verdaderamente nuevo para ella, todo lo era y no sabía si podría con ello.

–Esa soy yo –Sonrío–, ¿En qué ayudo?

–Oh –Dijo Loris con un gesto de bienvenida–. Estoy aquí solo para aclarar el testamento.

Esme se sintió de pronto muy nerviosa. Seguramente eso iba a facilitar su gran dilema pero de repente se preocupaba por la reacción de Bella.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, y en un ambiente totalmente incómodo entraron los tres a la casa y se sentaron sobre el viejo comedor de madera.

A Esme no le gustaba nada estar ahí, eso solo traía recuerdos y era eso lo que quería evitar a toda costa. Esa había sido su casa, la casa de su padre. Su infierno personal.

–Marie dejo las cosas muy claras –Explicó Loris ofreciendo algunos papeles a Esme y a Bella–. Isabella confío plenamente en que acatarás las decisiones de tu abuela –Aseveró con una mirada melancólica.

Bella seguía preguntándose porque había que tener tanto misterio. Por qué no podía simplemente pasársela acostada sobre su cama y de preferencia tener la oportunidad de acudir a algún hombro. No, eso ya no más. Ya no habría consuelo alguno para ella.

–Entre propiedades y todo está claro que esto regresa a su antigua dueña –Loris miró a Esme y le entregó un sobre amarillo–, yo mismo me he ocupado de organizar cada escritura, agradecería me avisarás de cualquier inconveniente…

Esme asintió.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Bella se exaltó.

No era que le preocupara el dinero, las propiedades o algo parecido. Pero realmente no entendía porque tenía que hablar con Esme y no con ella. Era su abuela la que había muerto, era el testamento de su abuela, ¿Por qué Esme tenía que estar ahí?

–Esme es la antigua propietaria de todo esto Bella –Dijo Loris en tono paternal, él tampoco había comprendido a Marie cuando designó todo a Esme. Excepto claro cuando se enteró de lo siguiente–: Respecto a la tutoría de Bella…

–No lo necesito, seré mayor de edad en septiembre –Apuntó rápidamente antes de que se le ocurriera _"dárselo también a Esme". _

Se estaba comportando como una chiquilla tonta y lo sabía. Debía de entender a Marie.

–Aún así –La voz nerviosa de Loris inquietó a Bella un poco–, necesitas un tutor legal.

Esme decidió hablar por primera vez.

–Creo que aún no es momento.

Bella observó a los dos adultos a su lado. ¿No era momento de qué?

Loris observó a Esme con una profunda decisión.

–Marie lo ha dicho y es mejor que se adapte a ello más temprano que tarde –Dijo elocuentemente y como punto final–. Bella, haz quedado al cuidado de Esme.

Estaba segura de que caería en un charco sin fondo. Estaba al cuidado de una extraña. ¿Cuándo la abuela Marie pensó algo parecido?

–Necesito tiempo –Fue lo único que dijo.

Se alejo caminando de espaldas, como si no confiara en las personas que la acompañaban. Subió como un robot sin tropezar y se encerró en su pieza.

No supo cuanto tiempo observó la único foto de la abuela Marie que tenía.

« ¿Qué era esto lo que querías? ¿Esme, por qué ella? » De pronto se sintió como una loca. Marie no iba a regresar, y ella tendría que cuidar por sí misma. Tal vez no podría sola, y mientras tanto estaría con Esme. Si Esme había dado la cara para ir a ella era porque quería hacerse cargo. Supuso que si era una buena persona después de todo. Y realmente no le quedaba algo más que pensar.

Volvió a respirar profundamente y salió de su cuarto. Se encontró con Esme en la estancia dando vueltas sin rumbo. Solo se mordía las uñas y observaba el lugar con una mirada incomprensible. Bella se sentó sobre un escalón y continuó observando.

Esme en cambio, estaba demasiado confundida. No podía manejar esto; jamás tuvo la necesidad de comprender a un adolescente. No porque no tuviera hijos, tenía uno. Pero simplemente él no le daba algún problema, tal vez era debido a que era hombre. Ella no sabía, no sabía nada. ¿Cómo sería Bella en la escuela? ¿Qué tendría que hacer por ella? ¿Qué era lo que exactamente hacía un tutor legal? Bella ya tendría 18 en algunos meses.

–Estaremos bien –La delgada voz de Bella la sorprendió manteniéndola quieta hasta que pudo divisar su imagen sentada sobre uno de los escalones.

»Estaremos bien, lo sé –Volvió a repetir Bella, no sabía bien porque lo hacía pero quería aportarle seguridad a Esme–.

Esme asintió y le sonrió antes de acercarse a ella.

–Habrá muchas cosas en tu vida que van a cambiar… –Le advirtió suavemente.

A Bella se le escapó una pequeña risita irónica.

–Ya ha cambiado todo para mí.

Esme pensó que hablaba por Marie pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que la muchacha se refería.

– ¿Estudias en casa? –Preguntó Esme, así le había explicado Loris, quien ya se había ido.

–Así es –Asintió–. La abuela siempre dijo que era mejor, además nunca tuve problema con ello…

– ¿Entonces no habrá amigos a quienes extrañar si nos vamos? –Le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que todo se estaba desenvolviendo.

–Algunos pocos –Admitió.

–Bien –Esme tomó aire y extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

Bella se sintió extraña cuando se acercó y la abrazó. No quería hacerlo en verdad, pero tampoco quería ser maleducada. Respondió al abrazo hasta que sintió algo extraño: el cariño de una madre.

«Un nuevo comienzo» Pensaron las dos después de separarse.


	4. 3, Bienvenido lo 'nuevo'

_**Dislcaimer: **_No, no me pertenece ni Bella, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett :(, ni Jasper, ni Carlisle (¬¬"), ni Esme, ni Charlie, ni Renenesme, ni Reneé... Y con mucho dolor... Ni Edward. Yo solo me entretengo fantaseando y entreteniéndolas :D

* * *

**Summary: **Bella ha quedado huérfana y sola. Cree que si vida continuara de la manera más tonta, pero descubre que hay muchos secretos que valen para mantenerse con vida. Esme, quien acaba de llegar a Forks la acoge como su hija. Ahora, un chica de pueblo se enfrentara a chicos de ciudad, chicos como Edward Cullen y Max Dei; en ella recae conocer el amor, descubrir la verdadera muerte de su madre, saber que relación tiene Esme con su abuela... Y todo aquello en apenas dos años, por que, Bella tiene los días contados. Y en dos años, sabe que ocupará un lugar más en la lista de los "no vivos".

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Bienvenido 'nuevo'.

* * *

**

–Te voy a extrañar mucho Bella –Los lagrimosos ojos de Haren no pudieron más y varias lágrimas se esparcieron por sus mejillas.

–Y yo a ti –Dijo Bella con la voz rota.

Se acercaron y se abrazaron por un tiempo. Era una cruel despedida. Una muy cruel por el secreto que ambos compartían, hacía todo más doloroso.

–Tratare de volver, lo prometo –Le trató de consolar Bella en cuanto se separaron.

Observó el atisbo de dolor en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que realmente Haren no podía ser engañado como había engañado a sus amigos.

Esme la había llevado a cualquier lugar que ella le pidiese para que se despidiera de cada uno de sus amigos. La llevó con Ángela, de quien extrañaría sus útiles consejos, con Jessica de quien extrañaría su innata naturalidad adolescente y por muy incómodo que fue también quiso despedirse de Mike Newton.

En cambio esa mañana solo le pidió un lugar: la iglesia. Sabía que allí encontraría a Haren. Sabía que sería su última despedida y por tanto quiso demorar toda la mañana ahí.

Cuando la tarde cayó ella supo que tendría que irse. Se despidió de nuevo y volvieron a llorar hasta que Haren se acordó de algo que Marie le había dicho, aunque claro esta vez el tendría que cambiar un poco las palabras.

–Aunque te vayas y sea probable que no te vuelva a ver, sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar a donde ir y eso es mejor que tener mis puertas cerradas… –Le sonrío y Bella asintió recordando con una sonrisa las palabras de la abuela Marie.

Mandó un mensaje a Esme cuando cerró la puerta de donde se encontraba Haren. Guardó su teléfono y se dedico a observar por un momento el escultural altar central, en realidad había ido muchas veces a ese lugar. Su abuela siempre había insistido en su religión y no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar cada una de las ideas.

Además creía en un poder divino, tenía que haberlo. O simplemente quería creer en eso, la esperanza era siempre lo último que se perdía y si perdías de esta, antes de morir, era porque te convertías en algo sin vida. Puesto que la vida era la esperanza.

Entonces tenía la necesidad de creer en alguien más poderoso que ella y que cualquiera, así podía estar segura de que en algún momento de su vida habría la recompensa del tiempo vivido. Pensando en esto volvió a sorprenderse.

No era definitivamente la misma muchacha inmadura que hacía cualquier travesura solo por sentirse viva. Que se escapaba en las noches por la ventana con sus amigos para ir First Beach o a algún bar en Port Ángeles solo para sentirse bien consigo misma; satisfecha.

Bajó las pequeñas tres escaleras que le separaban del púlpito y las bancas. Pasó exactamente por donde había estado el ataúd de Marie y no volvió la mirada atrás.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a Esme estacionada afuera.

«Es rápida» Pensó antes de subirse al auto. Observó por última vez la iglesia y supo que ese sería el fin de su vida en Forks.

– ¿Todo bien? –Trató de entablar una plática Esme al verla tan deprimida.

–Eso creo –Intentó sonreí y continuó jugando con el cierre de su suéter.

Esme sintió cierto apego por Bella, ella le recordaba en cierta forma a sí misma. Eso antes claro del accidente y de la causa de este mismo. Frunció el ceño sin comprender como la vida siempre te regresaba al principio de alguna manera.

– ¿Algún otro lugar al cual ir? –Preguntó solicita en un tono afable.

–Ninguno –Dijo Bella–. Estoy lista, solo tendré que terminar mis maletas…

– ¿Te molestaría partir mañana?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–En cuanto antes mejor –Sonrío para sí misma.

Después de un rato Esme dejó a Bella en casa, regresó con Carlisle tratando de evitar todos los recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar. Pero de camino al hotel tuvo que pasar por la salida del pueblo y justo al lado derecho se encontraba la vieja casita verde toda desvencijada. Entonces solo un recuerdo fue el que no pudo reprimir.

_"Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?" El joven reprimió cada sentimiento de dolor en su voz para sonar razonable. _

_"Charles, ¡no digas tonterías por dios!" Le rogó Esme desesperada. _

_Observó la pequeña cocina con miedo. Habían muchos utensilios que lastimarían y Charles estaba completamente fuera de sí mismo. _

_"¿Por qué? ¿Solo dime por qué?" Gritó él, sus oscuros ojos desesperaron y tomó su rizado cabello entre sus manos. _

_No lo comprendía. _

_"Yo jamás te haría daño" Quiso hacerla creer decepcionándose de lo que Esme creía de él. _

_Aún así ella dudaba, él estaba muy fuera de sí, se repitió. _

_"Lo siento mucho" Tuvo que decir ella antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. _

_Charles rápidamente la tomó del brazo tan fuerte que ella se estremeció. Solo una vez la habían tomado con tanta fuerza, y no quería recordar cuándo. _

_"Suél–ta–me" Le ordeno con una voz que no reconoció de sí misma. _

_Charles negó taciturno y se aferró a ella como jamás lo había hecho. _

_"No te irás hasta que me digas por qué" Dictó el llenó del dolor que sentía por cada neurona de su cerebro. _

_Cada neurona tenía una imagen, una imagen que ciertas personas reunieron para él. Todas esas personas no tenían idea del daño que hacían pero él tenía que agradecerles. Por que hasta ese momento solo habían ayudado a darle la verdad. _

_Entre tanto Esme quería decirle que ni ella misma sabía el por qué de lo que hacía. No sabía por qué estaba con él si en realidad no le quería, no sabía por qué estaba con tantos hombres si a ninguno quería. No sabía lo que sentía y quería sentir lo que sabía querer. _

_"Te diré por qué" Soltó llena de furia sus palabras, la misma furia que la confundía y amedrentaba "NO TE QUIERO, NO TE QUISE Y JAMÁS LO HARÉ" Le gritó en su cara. _

_El muchacho la soltó como si de repente quemara, no quería escuchar eso. Esa mañana él había aceptado la salida a la playa dispuesto a estar con ella. Se reunieron con el llamado 'grupo de amigos' afuera de su casa donde todavía les esperaban y entonces sus 'amigas' le separaron de ella para demostrarle las fotos que la comprometían. Observó las sonrisas privadas a otros tipos, con dolor tuvo que ver los besos pasados de tonos con hombre que él no conocía y algunas otras cosas más con las que luchaba por no recordar. Después de eso la tomó a la fuerza y la hizo regresar a su casa. _

_Ese día había sido un dolor para él. _

_Esme regresó a la realidad sin ver los ojos de Charles. A ella le dolía de igual manera que a él. Pero ella sabía la verdad de todo, era una mala persona, caprichosa e insegura. Él era bueno y correcto, lo mejor era que la odiara y eso solo lo haría tratándolo como lo hacía. _

_No interrumpió su camino a la puerta, tomó la perilla hasta qué._

_"Si me dejas mi vida perderá todo sentido, Esm" Le dijo él "Me matarás" Le advirtió en su último aliento. _

_"Lo siento" Repitió ella y salió de ahí. _

_Sabía que no sería verdad, Charles siempre había sido así y tal vez por eso lo aceptó de alguna manera. En realidad pensaba que no sería cierto._

_Al salir de allí se encontró con todas las satisfactorias miradas de sus 'amigas', de esas chismosas que le habían dicho todo a Charles. Aunque no sintió rencor, después de todo, ella ya les había hecho cosas peores y eso lo comprobó al acercarse a todo el grupo. _

_"¿Estás bien nena?" Le preguntaron preocupado la mayoría de las voces masculinas ahí. _

_De nuevo cada una de las muchachas ahí les invadió el coraje. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?_

_Esme negó con la cabeza, se acercó al único amigo con él que jamás había llegado a más y le sonrío._

_"¿Me puedes llevar a casa"_

_Él asintió y la abrazó escoltándola hasta su auto. Esme estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada siempre así y eso le gustaba mucho pero el vacío que llevaba hacía imposible que se sintiera bien ahora. _

_"¿Siguen juntos?" Le preguntó su amigo en distracción. _

_"No, ya no, otro fin para mí supongo" Dijo ella sin sentimiento alguno. _

El recuerdo hizo que se estremecería, casi se distrajo por completo y se desvió del camino pero se recuperó. Forks jamás había sido abastecido de autos. Al llegar fue recibida por Carlisle, la había invitado a cenar en el Lobby del hotel. Claro que no estaban en Forks ya, se las habían arreglado para conseguir un buen hotel.

Por eso amaba de su esposo. Siempre la sorprendía de una u otra manera, la había esperado todo el día paciente y la recibía con un lindo detalle. Ella había causado tanto daño, entonces ¿Cómo se mereció a alguien así?

–Ya envejecimos un poco –Comentó Carlisle con sarcasmo cuando al final de la cena trató de llevarla en sus brazos como antes hasta la cama.

Esme río contra su cuello sin aliento.

–Te seguiré amando igual, así tengamos cientos de años –Le confesó.

Y terminaron con una mágica noche.

Volver a despertar se hacía un encuentro nuevo con el mundo para ella. Ayer lo había decidido cuando estuvo bajo la imagen en la que tanto deseaba creer y tenía una sola propuesta.

Sus maletas esperaron listas en el piso de abajo. Esme llegó temprano con Carlisle y la invitaron a desayunar. Luego de eso supo que tuvo tanta suerte al estar con una familia así. «La abuela Marie escogió bien» Pensó pero sobre todo sintió que tenía suerte de haber sido aceptada por Esme.

Luego de tener todo listo partieron por fin y ella supo que ya todo se habría ido. O mejor dicho ella se habría ido y tendría que volver, aunque fuera solo una vez más.

De compañero de viaje llevaba un libro de Paulo Coelho; _Brida. _

*****–La esencia de la Creación es una sola… Y esta esencia se llama Amor. El Amor es la fuerza que nos reú ne otra vez, para condensar la experiencia esparcida en muchas vidas, en muchos lugares del mundo. Somos res ponsables por la Tierra entera, porque no sabemos dón de están las Otras Partes que fuimos desde el comienzo de los tiempos; si ellas estuvieran bien, también seremos feli ces. Si estuvieran mal, sufriremos, aunque inconsciente mente, una parcela de ese dolor. Pero, sobre todo, somos responsables por reunir nuevamente, por lo menos una vez en cada encarnación, a la Otra Parte que con seguri dad se cruzará en nuestro camino. Aunque sea por unos instantes siquiera, porque esos instantes traen un Amor tan intenso que justifica el resto de nuestros días.*****

El pequeño texto le dejaba en que pensar, estaba a costas de la muerte. Su abuela se lo había demostrado ya, había muerto. Recordó las cartas que había leído de Robert Thompson, la abuela jamás se había demostrado triste alguna vez, si no todo lo contrario.

Entonces solo habría que conocer la 'esencia de nuestra creación' para 'justificar el resto de nuestros días'. Tenía que conocer al amor. La idea hizo que su esperanza se fortaleciera dentro de ella, un lugar nuevo, nuevas personas, esa sería su meta.

–Bella, Esme me dijo que estudiabas en casa –Dijo Carlisle en tono amigable–. ¿Quisieras seguir de esa manera?

Se sobresaltó por la interrupción de sus pensamientos, le dedicó un momento a su cerebro para contestar y decidió que sería lo mejor.

–Nunca pensé en estar de otra forma –Confesó ella–, pero me gustaría intentar algo nuevo, ¿Son las escuelas grandes?

Carlisle río de agrado y Esme se sintió de repente cómoda en el ambiente.

–Muy grandes, probablemente el doble de los habitantes de Forks habitan el instituto de Edward, y en según sé, en esa universidad hay muchas carreras disponibles… –Le dijo él.

Esme sonrío al recuerdo de su hijo. Lo habían dejado solo por tres días. Se preguntó qué sería de su casa en estos instantes. Decidió mejor solo confiar en él.

– ¿Edward? –Quiso saber Bella con, de la nada, algún interés.

–Sí, es nuestro hijo –Le informó Carlisle

–Tiene tu edad –Agregó Esme–, Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien.

–Eso espero –Dijo Bella algo incómoda.

Siempre había vivido con su abuela. Ir a vivir con Esme y Carlisle era algo nuevo y extraño pero vivir con alguien de su edad era algo inesperado. Trató de borrarle importancia, a lo mejor si quiera se verían.

Se sintió cada vez más cómoda al paso del tiempo, bajaron varias veces para echar gasolina eso no evitó que algunas veces compraran refrigerios o algo. Quiso pagar lo suyo pero Carlisle le ganó.

–Somos tu familia ahora –Le dijo Esme.

Por alguna extraña razón no se sintió incómoda y aceptó el abrazó que Esme le ofreció.

Ya después de ocho largas horas de viaje en auto llegaron a un lugar completamente diferente para ella. La entrada a la ciudad estaba iluminada, y no habían arboles bordeando a excepción de los enormes parques.

Los restaurantes, bares y demás abastecían las calles. Las casas de dos pisos predominaban y cada calle o avenida era inmensa que hacia tan largo un final.

Tampoco era algo inmenso como una ciudad capital pero era algo muy diferente a Forks, seguro.

Carlisle entró en una zona con casas exactamente iguales, le fue abierta una enorme verja y entro por un camino adoquinado bordeado por las mismas casas, después de unas cuantas vueltas se detuvo en una.

Había algunas diferencias, como el jardín, era hermoso y abundante. La reja que algunas casas conservaban había sido retirada dando una entrada libre y grande.

Bella se sintió ya, muy lejos de Forks e incluso no quiso salir del auto temiendo estar completamente vulnerable a todo aquello que era nuevo.

Ya había oscurecido y apenas se podían apreciar algunas cosas, si de noche era algo distinto no sabía que podía esperar de día.

–Hora de bajar –Le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa al ver que ella ni se movía.

Esme sacó las llaves de su bolsa y abrió ágilmente la puerta. Carlisle dejó la puerta abierta de Bella y ayudó con a bajar todas las maletas.

Después de un rato absorta Bella decidió que sería mejor actuar ya, entró junto con Esme tomándola por un brazo.

–Tu habitación estará en la planta de arriba –Le dijo con una sonrisa–, la he dejado lista pero aún así mañana iremos a comprar algunas cosas que faltan… Ya el lunes vendrá el camión de mudanza con tus cosas.

Bella asintió y dio un paso dubitativo hacia las escaleras.

–Carlisle y yo íbamos a salir a arreglar algunas cosas, si gustas puedes venir o ir a descansar –Le sugirió.

–Prefiero tomar una ducha –Su débil voz le sorprendió.

No era lo que ella esperaba, se sentía muy, muy incómoda y no podía tratar el asunto con naturalidad.

Esme asintió.

–Tienes un baño en tu habitación.

Bella trató de sonreír a modo de despedida y subió las escaleras.

– ¡Último cuarto al fondo! –Le gritó Esme desde abajo.

Observó cada una de las puertas con cuidado, 'última puerta al fondo'; bien, llegó al final del pasillo y encontró dos puertas. Dos diferentes opciones y ambas traían el mismo vano sentimiento: Ajeno.

La chica rubia jugó las llaves en sus manos antes de ver su porche con las luces apagadas; sonrío y jugueteó más notablemente para su acompañante.

–Mis papás no están –Comentó atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo besó hasta que llegaron al porche y se dedicó a jugar un rato con sus cobrizos cabellos antes de volver a jugar con las llaves–, tenemos la casa para nosotros dos –Terminó en un pesado suspiró y unos ojos traviesos reavivaron en su rostro.

Su acompañante, le sonrío notando de inmediato una sonrisa más felina en ella. Sin embargo se apartó justo a tiempo de que ella lo jalará hacia la entrada.

–Hoy llegan los míos –Se encogió de hombros dando excusa suficiente para su idea y le dio un fugaz beso antes de irse.

La chica rodó los ojos; así era él. Cuando quería era bueno y cuando no, bueno solo le correspondía recibir 'besos fugaces'.

Él, en cambio, estaba diferente esa noche a las anteriores, no había estado satisfecho en todo el transcurso de la misma. Había bebido como lo acostumbrado y no sintió la 'adrenalina' de antes, había reído y la chica que acababa de dejar había sido divertida también. Dejo de pensar en tonterías y condujo de vuelta a su casa.

El porche estaba iluminado así que sus padres si habían llegado después de todo. Estacionó con cuidado su nuevo Audi blanco. Dio un último respiro antes de entrar a la casa e hizo todo lo posible por no hacer ruido, evitó prender las luces e iba subiendo ya las escaleras cuando la luz se prendió y reveló la figura de su padre en bata con un vaso de leche.

–Edward, sabes que es tarde –Dijo entre el sueño, no estaba enojado–.

Edward se asustó apenas pero logró componerse y sostener una sonrisa.

–Nada fuera de lo normal –Le contestó divertido–; ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

–Tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso –Recordó Carlisle lo que su hijo no sabía y caminó hasta él, lo tomó del hombro y se sentaron en el comedor de la parte derecha.

– ¿Algo serio? –Adivinó ya no con el mismo humor.

Carlisle asintió.

– ¿Recuerdas a que íbamos?

–A un funeral –Recordó Edward asintiendo para si mismo–, un pariente de mamá...

–Así es, Edward pero, también trajimos algo más –Le dijo en resumen antes de comenzar a explicar–: fuimos al funeral de la nana de Esme –Edward volvió a asentir sin entender el rumbo de las cosas–. Se llamaba Marie y tenía un nieta, al morir Marie la dejó completamente sola y...

–Esme la invitó con nosotros –Finalizó Edward a sabiendas de la generosidad de su madre.

–Así es y según todo marcha será un largo tiempo, así que...

Edward repitió el asentimiento de cabeza.

–Hacerla sentir como en casa, lo comprendo –Recitó él lenta y aburridamente–, ¿Algo más?

Carlisle se sorprendió por la frialdad de su hijo, esperaba más preguntas, esperaba curiosidad o algo más.

–No.

–Bien, buenas noches –Se despidió y subió a su cuarto con cansinos pasos.

Al entrar en su cuarto por fin pudo respirar algo de él, no entendía que le pasaba últimamente pero nada era igual a antes. Ya nada parecía motivarlo y estaba aburrido de todo, no quería caer en una depresión pero siendo honesto consigo mismo se sentía aún culpable. Él pudo haber hecho más, siempre se puede hacer más y sin embargo, solo se dejo llevar dando lo peor de si mismo. La almohada no fue del todo cómoda pero estaba tan cansado que apenas supo que dormía.

En la habitación continua, era todo lo contrario. Bella no entendía nada, estaba en una nueva casa, una nueva habitación, tendría un nuevo sistema de aprendizaje, una nueva familia, una nueva vista y una nueva vida, y la palabra 'nueva' no le parecía nada atractiva. No podía dormirse y no podía evitar pensar en su hogar, en su abuela muerta, en Haren, en sus viejos amigos y lloró sin consolación silenciosamente tras la almohada. Sabiendo lo que sabía no había tiempo para extrañar el pasado, pero el pasado era el único recuerdo de una vida.

La mañana llegó en algún tiempo y solo fue consciente hasta que dos tímidos golpes a la puerta la despertaron.

–Bella, nos gustaría que nos acompañes a desayunar –Escuchó a Esme.

Apenas se removió entre sus sabanas y abrió los ojos de los dulces recuerdos para ver la 'nueva' habitación en la que estaba.

–En seguida bajo –Dijo en cuento pudo hallar su voz completamente ronca por el llanto.

Esme se preocupó al escucharla así pero entendió que debía darle tiempo, continuó con la siguiente habitación y a ésta entró sin tocar.

Edward dormía boca abajo con los jeans aún puestos y parecía demasiado cansado, esperaba con todas sus ganas despertarlo pero suponía que había llegado ayer muy tarde, prefirió dejarlo dormir.

–Buenos días a ti –Le saludó Carlisle al ver la cara de su esposa.

–Días solamente –Musito ella, tratando de encontrar un tono satisfecho en si misma.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Es Edward, está empezando a preocuparme –Comentó sin dejar de observarse en plato de porcelana que colocaba–, está tan... no podría saber y eso me asusta.

–Esme, cariño, estoy seguro que es algún problema con una chica o algo –Le aseguró él sin dejar de sostener un sonrisa despreocupada.

– ¿Podrías hablar con él? –Le pidió.

Carlisle asintió y la abrazó borrando cualquier angustia antes de escuchar unos pasos por las escaleras.

Bella bajó demasiado nerviosa hasta llegar a la cocina, pero de nuevo se sorprendió cuando pudo desenvolverse con demasiada naturalidad. Esme le sonreía y le pasaba los platos como si esa fuese una mañana cualquiera, Carlisle reía y no la excluía de alguna conversación. Se sintió cómoda de nuevo y no le costó encontrar algún lugar en la palabra 'nuevo'. Aún así extrañaba demasiado lo 'viejo'.

– ¿Y estás lista? –Le preguntó Esme después de un rato de pláticas sobre la escuela nueva.

–Algo nerviosa pero creo que me aplicaré bien para estudiar, nunca fue demasiado forzoso entender... –Quiso comentar modesta, por no decir que no había mucho de preocuparse.

Algo bueno se tenía que sacar de los estudios sin distractores, y el viejo maestro amigo de su abuela, no era ningún distractor.

–No me refiero a eso –Río Esme nerviosa, conteniendo su ansiedad por el resto del día–; hoy tendremos un día de chicas... y mañana te inscribiré en la escuela, ya he hablado con el director y me aseguro que tienen un puesto libre en la carrera de lenguas que buscas.

–Oh –Le interrumpió Bella tratando de comprender. Luego de un momento le sonrío–. Gracias Esme, de verdad gracias.

Esme se sintió bien consigo misma al escuchar aquello, le sonrío de nuevo y Carlisle se sintió feliz al ver a así a su esposa.

Después del desayuno y un largo rato Esme y Bella salieron a su 'día de chicas'. Esme la llevó a algunos centros comerciales y le regaló una mochila para su día de clases, también le dijo que tendrían que comprar más ropa para el clima adecuado.

Almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes y luego continuaron con las compras de útiles escolares. Al terminar Esme pensó que sería buena idea tomar un tiempo en comprar la despensa, después de todo eso era algo que le gustaría hacer con Bella de ahora en adelante. Sin aviso previo tuvo la idea de lo contenta que estaba con tener una hija, volvió a recordar que después de Edward, quien se había concebido como un milagro, había deseado siempre darle un hermano y luego se dio cuenta que también deseaba una hija, alguien con quien platicar, a quien aconsejar, pelear... Bella podía serlo. Después de todo, Marie había sido como madre de ambas.

Sin embargo en Bella rondaban otras cosas predominantes en su vida.

–Esme, ¿Cómo conociste a Carlisle? –Quiso saber.

Esme se sorprendió solo un poco, no le habían preguntado eso desde hace un largo tiempo y no estaba preparada para recordar.

–Fue... esto, yo uh –Tartamudeó.

Intentó pasarlo como distracción tomándose su tiempo para escoger un tomate y meterlo al carrito.

–Él era doctor así como ahora –Dijo finalmente–, y yo trabajaba en el mismo hospital como enfermera...

– ¿Estudiaste medicina, entonces?

–No, no –Parpadeó sintiéndose acorralada, no estaba preparada para recordar, se repitió–. Yo, uh, bueno en ese tiempo no se necesitaba un titulo, solo quería ayudar y recibir un salario –Río nerviosamente–. Ser enfermera parecía lo apropiado y la recomendación de Marie me ayudó mucho.

–Oh, entiendo, osea que antes vivías con mi abuela... ¿Por qué no te conocí? –No fue cuidadosa con las preguntas esta vez y Esme pareció reventar en sus nervios.

–El tiempo es largo cuando quiere, tan largo para que sucedan muchas cosas –Dio por finalizada con un tono agrio que jamás hubiera querido pronunciar.

Bella calló y no preguntó más.

~o~

**_Domingo, Enero 10, 2010_**

_Compré éste cuaderno para la escuela pero prefiero darle un uso personal. Jamás pensé en un diario o algo parecido, menos cuando no le veo un futuro a mi vida y cuando no encuentro algo memorable de recordar. _

_La vida apesta, eso lo sé. _

_Pero me propongo darle un poco de color antes del final.  
Esme es buena, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar no sentirme bien con ella, siento que estoy comprometida a tratarla bien porque ha sido buena conmigo pero..._

_No estoy de humor para tratar a alguien bien, apenas y sabré que es lo próximo que haré.  
Hoy me inscribí y por maravillosa que puede ser la tecnología o lo influenciable que puede ser la familia Cullen ya mañana iré a la universidad, un nuevo mundo por completo. _


	5. 4, Plan y fracaso

_**Dislcaimer: **_No, no me pertenece ni Bella, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett :(, ni Jasper, ni Carlisle (¬¬"), ni Esme, ni Charlie, ni Renenesme, ni Reneé... Y con mucho dolor... Ni Edward. Yo solo me entretengo fantaseando y entreteniéndolas :D

* * *

**Summary: **Bella ha quedado huérfana y sola. Cree que si vida continuara de la manera más tonta, pero descubre que hay muchos secretos que valen para mantenerse con vida. Esme, quien acaba de llegar a Forks la acoge como su hija. Ahora, un chica de pueblo se enfrentara a chicos de ciudad, chicos como Edward Cullen y Max Dei; en ella recae conocer el amor, descubrir la verdadera muerte de su madre, saber que relación tiene Esme con su abuela... Y todo aquello en apenas dos años, por que, Bella tiene los días contados. Y en dos años, sabe que ocupará un lugar más en la lista de los "no vivos".

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Plan y fracaso. **

**

* * *

**

Melanie alisó su cabello por segunda vez frente al espejo, se contempló de nuevo sin satisfacerse y entendió que no le gustaba su nuevo _"Look"_, no sabía que hacer con el pesado copete por su frente. Hasta cierto punto pensaba que se veía bien pero de nuevo sabía que podía hacer algo más, ¿Y sí había alguna nueva tendencia al llegar a la escuela? ¿Una minifalda tal vez? ¿Jeans entubados? No, eso ya había pasado de moda. ¿Qué sería lo nuevo?

Rodo los ojos y se levantó. Ella se veía espectacular y era eso todo lo que importaba.

–Nos vemos luego, _Má _–Se despidió antes de azotar la puerta para no escuchar el seguro grito de su madre.

Caminó por la calle hasta que se encontró con su mejor amiga, Frida, iba cruzando la calle, la alcanzó a ver usando unos viejos jeans desgastados, junto con una ramera floja color verde que contrastaba con su piel clara y castaño cabello.

– ¡Hey! ¡Frida! –Llamó su atención.

Frida le sonrío desde lejos, agitó un brazo y esperó hasta que llegara.

– ¿Qué tal Río, eh? –Le preguntó apenas Melanie, llegó y comenzaron a caminar para tomar el autobús.

–Uff, demasiado caluroso –Se quejó recordando las veces que prefirió no salir del hotel.

–Eso se debe al desgaste de la capa de ozono, yo traté de organizar un pequeño grupo sobre lo que...

–Frid, otra vez no... –La interrumpió rodando los ojos. Adoraba a su amiga pero cuando comenzaba con sus discursos para mejorar el planeta, prefería escuchar a los gatos maullando– ¡Mira quién es! –Casi chilló señalando sin discreción un punto más adelante.

El estacionamiento de la escuela apenas aparecía tras el pesado cristal del autobús, se suponían haber llegado tarde pero Melanie no esperaba encontrarse a primera hora con ellas.

Alice Brandon bajó de su nuevo auto amarillo mientras que Rosalie Hale bajo del lado del copiloto algo molesta.

–Pudimos haber traído mi auto –Dijo rabiando la rubia quitándose sus gafas de sol.

–Rosalie, ya te he dicho que te utilicé de escusa para poder quedarme con Jasper, si traíamos tu auto no me podía regresar a casa... –Le explicó la menuda muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

–Se ve grandiosa –Murmuró Melanie cuando pasaron a lado de las dos, por suerte no fue escuchada.

Frida agradeció eso.

–Si, son grandiosas las botas de piel negras, me pregunto cuantos animales murieron ahí –Farfulló Frida jalando a Melanie de su distracción.

– ¡Oh Frida! Los que murieran era necesario... hacen verte tan bien... ¿Crees que me pueda costear algún par?

–Eso si no estoy a tu lado, sí –Le respondió ella.

Continuaron caminando y los estudiantes de _Northside_ fueron llegando, se saludaron, hablaron sobre su pequeño periodo de vacaciones y supieron tan pronto como entraron a su primer clase que el año había comenzado ya.

_...–El hombre es el único que no sólo es tal como él se concibe, sino tal como él se quiere, y como se concibe después de la existencia, como se quiere después de este impulso hacia la existencia; el hombre no es otra cosa que lo que él se hace. Éste es el primer principio del existencialismo... según Jean–Paul Sartre, ¿Alguien sabe que quiere decir? _–Preguntó la maestra a su clase.

Por un momento se apagó el murmullo de voces hacia su expectativa mirada, más después de un momento todos los alumnos volvieron a lo mismo sin prestar atención alguna.

La maestra Florence se sintió decepcionada de si misma, estaba agotada de enseñar algo que no le interesaba a nadie. Los últimos cursos había dejado que sus alumnos hiciesen lo que quisiera pero eso no estaba bien, y su propósito de este año había sido mantener una buena clase. Una clase que bajaban sus rostros cada vez que ella trataba de mirarlos en busca de alguna respuesta, hasta que se fijo en una nueva alumna. Sus ojos parecía desorbitados en algo más y era la única que, aunque tampoco la escuchaba, no pertenecía al chismorreo de la habitación.

–Tú –Señaló a la chica nueva–, ¿Eres nueva, no?

Todas las cabeza de los demás se giraron hacia la esquina en donde estaba Bella, la observaron como críticos dispuestos a colocarla en una escala social pero se decepcionaron al no encontrar nada particular. No _'brillaba'_ como lo hacían algunas chicas protagonistas de la atención, tampoco era... bueno, después de saber eso no les importó algo más.

Bella se sintió algo intimidada por las miradas, pero solo hizo que su rabia con el día se intensificara, así que balbuceó lo que creía la respuesta correcta.

–Creo que sería algo tan sencillo como haremos lo que nos plazca con nosotros mismo –Contestó antes de volverse a girar a la ventana y dar por terminada su respuesta.

Algunas risillas se lograron escuchar y la maestra tuvo que hacer que guardaran silencio de nuevo.

Tal vez no era lo que la profesora quería escuchar pero le bastaba con saber que algún mensaje quedaría en la muchacha.

–Bien... esto, para continuar con algunos otras teorías de... –Siguió hablando y su clase continuó con lo mismo.

Al sonar el timbre todos guardaron el libro que ya se encontraba cerrado y salieron del aula a toda prisa, excepto Frida, había quedado con algo de curiosidad sobre su nueva compañera. Se acercó a su lugar y preparó una sonrisa que rara vez visitaba su rostro.

–Hola –La saludó picándola con un dedo por su espalda.

Bella se giró para ver quien le hablaba.

Una joven muy alta, como una cabeza y media más que ella, con unos ojos oscuros que casi se confundían con su pupila, un cabello castaño y facciones redonditas en el rostro, demasiado delgada sin embargo y con un aspecto _hippie. _

–Uh, hola –Dijo una vez que tomaba su mochila y salía del aula.

–Te escuche decir aquello en clase, y pensé que tal vez tu punto de ver las cosas tan sencillas me ayude en lo que estoy buscando... –Inició ella yendo al grano.

Bella se atareó en lo rápido que dijo las cosas pero asintió abstracta y desvió su mirada hacia las miles de personas que habían a su alrededor. Se sentía como un pequeño bicho que podía ser pisoteado en cualquier momento.

–...mi punto es que mi grupo estaría encantado de tenerte –Frida terminó satisfecha de su discurso, pasando desapercibido que Bella no la había escuchado en absoluto.

–Yo, uh, ¿Quién es tu grupo?

–Bueno, justo ahora, si tu fueras parte... seriamos... –Frida empezó a hacer una innecesaria cuenta para agregar interés y suspenso–...la numerosa cantidad de dos, tú y yo –Le sonrío esperando que eso le ayudara.

–Escucha... ¿Esto? –Bella hizo ademan de ni siquiera saber su nombre.

–Frida –Le completó.

–A eso me refiero, todo es nuevo, y para unirme a un grupo de...

–P.P.V. –Le dijo ella separando las siglas con gran respeto.

–De eso –Continuó Bella–, necesito apoyarlo, ¿Qué significa?

–Pequeños Protectores de lo Verde...

– ¡Frid! –Le gritó Melanie por detrás, hasta que la alcanzó–, ¡Dean por fin pidió mi número! pensé que jamás lo haría pero...

Frida carraspeó antes de que Melanie pudiera continuar y señaló a Bella con la vista. Melanie giró su pequeña cabeza hacia Bella, hizo un intento de sonreírle y se presentó.

–Hola, me llamo Melanie, vivo en Palo Rosa ¿Y tú? –Dijo ella.

Era normal que la primera vez que se presentará dijera aquello, ya que Palo Rosa era una residencia que quedaba muy cerca del campus y esa había sido la mayoría de los puntos de encuentros para muchas fiestas.

Bella se sorprendió de la casualidad.

–Soy Bella, creo que vivo en el mismo lugar...

– ¡Oh que bueno! –La efusividad de Melanie jamás era contenida y la tomó de uno de los brazos para que comenzarán a caminar.

Frida les siguió a un lado.

– ¿De dónde vienes, eh?

–Forks, Washington –Dijo Bella.

–Forks... creo que queda cerca de Seattle ¿No? –Adivinó Frida.

–Sí.

– ¡Oh ya sé! Ahí hay una enorme reserva ecológica, y hay demasiados arboles... he leído que es casi un planeta alienígena por lo verde –Río Frida al recordar su lectura.

Bella se sintió nostálgica de repente y su rostro se llenó de pequeñas arruguitas.

–Lo siento –Se disculpó Melanie–, ésta tonta que se hace llamar Frida es demasiado insensible…

La regaño.

–Ajá, seguramente soy yo la que...

Melanie la interrumpió antes de que continuara.

–Ya luego nos conoceremos –La calló con una sonrisa inocente.

El timbre sonó justo a tiempo y por, "señal divina" según Melanie la siguiente clase de Bella era junto a ella.

_« Concentrate, concentrate, ya »_ Los pensamientos en su mente se arremolinaban sin descanso alguno, estaba el nuevo examen de calculo junto con la fiesta de Tyler, estaba la salida hacia el laboratorio de la ciudad en curso de química avanzado junto con la prometida salida de Gina.  
Había tanto por hacer y a él se le acaba el tiempo. Además debía de estar más tiempo en casa. Esme lo había regañado hoy por eso. Y tampoco era que a él se le antojara sentirse como se sintió el año pasado. Había abarrotado su agenda de fiestas, tantas que no recordó ninguna, se peleó con algunos amigos y perdió conciencia de sí. Se estaba perdiendo y eso no le gustaba. Sin mencionar el pequeño 'incidente'…

Él tenía un nuevo propósito, tenía que encontrar un nuevo lugar en su vida, uno en el que se le permitiese tener un respiro y _concentrarse._

– ¡Edward, hermano! –Le gritó Tyler antes de golpearle la espalda y chocar su mano.

–Tyler.

–Muchas personas me han preguntado si irás a mi fiesta –Le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward entendió y casi se arrepintió de lo que diría.

–No iré –Espetó secamente dejándolo atrás.

Tyler se sorprendió y se quedó un rato solo viéndolo con la mandíbula desencajada, después lo alcanzó y río recuperando su humor.

–Vale, ya entiendo, estás de broma.

–No, Tyler, tengo algo más en mente –Trató de decirle.

Tyler no tenía idea a lo que Edward se refería pero igual su mente divagó en algo a lo que a él le agradaría. La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro y le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

–Esa chica tiene lo suyo –Comentó Tyler al ver pasar a Rosalie por delante.

Ella simplemente sonrío en dirección a ambos y continuó con un marcado paso a lado de Alice.

–Esto de verte soltera, es molesto –Musitó Alice por lo bajo–. Extraño que Emmett golpeé a cualquiera que te mire...

Rosalie borró la sonrisa de su cara al escuchar el nombre.

–Es por eso que lo deje –Prorrumpió molesta–, es un animal.

–Creía que era un chico –Alice se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a su propia broma y Rosalie rodó los ojos–. Cambiando de tema, ya se acerca la primer fiesta del año y tengo que darla yo –Se apuntó a si misma con respeto y sonrío.

–Siempre las das tú, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

Ese día Rosalie Hale estaba sumamente aburrida.

–Que invitaré a todos –Sonrío ante la generosa idea que le había dado Jasper en la mañana.

Rosalie se paró un momento y la observó parar ver si no se trataba de una broma. Al ver que no, habló incluso más bajo.

–Creí que la considerábamos una fiesta de verdad solo por que éramos selectivas, si invitamos a todos quedaremos al nivel de Tyler.

Alice hizo una mueca molesta.

–Mis fiestas jamás llegaran a su nivel, además las puertas estarán abiertas para todos, pero solo los que merezcan saber, se enteraran.

Rosalie trató de entenderla pero solamente pudo denotar confusión, Alice desde su lugar se sintió de repente mejor.

–El punto es que será la mejor fiesta, ¿Sí?

Rosalie, cansada de replicar asintió hasta que su atención se fijo en algo más.

– ¡Max! –Gritó, sacudiendo su menudo brazo en dirección al aludido.

Un joven de oscuros cabellos ondulados y una mirada intensamente oscura pero sexy estuvo caminando hacia ellas en cuestión de segundos con una picarona sonrisa.

–Señoritas –Las saludó rodeándolas a cada una con un brazo.

Su colonia las llenó a ambas.

–Ayer no te... –Rosalie reprimió lo que diría y lo disimuló con una sonrisa–, nos vemos luego, ¿Sí?  
Max se confundió un poco, asintió, sonrío a Alice y salió de ahí, en lo que la última se mordía los labios.

–Fiel a Jasper, fiel a Jasper –Repitió unas cuantas veces tratando de no verlo.

–Déjate de boberías –La regañó Rosalie–, este chico tiene algo nuevo, algo nuevo y grueso, ayer me dejó plantada y hoy... no se acordó –Se encogió de hombros–; ¿Se habrá vuelto gay? Por qué claro que no preguntaré como la cruel madrasta si en _Northside _hay alguien que le interese más que yo... eso es ridículo, ha estado pendiente de mi desde que entramos.

–Pues... ¡Ay no sé! –Replicó Alice cansada de pensar en algo que no fuera lo más importante–. Con o sin Max, tenemos que encontrarte una pareja... Rosalie Hale no irá sola.

–Amen –Dijo Rosalie Solemne observando con fingido respetó el patio por el gran ventanal.

Mismo ventanal que horas después Bella se quedó viendo fijamente distraída en todo lo que le decía Melanie.

–Lo mejor de llegar tarde a la cafetería –Parloteaba ella haciendo uso de todo lo que observaba–, es que observas todo como en una pasarela.

Frida rodó los ojos.

–Una pasarela frívola y superficial.

–Shh –La calló y agregó con una sonrisa hacia Bella–, estoy segura que ella si me quiere escuchar.

Bella se sentía algo fuera de lugar. Trató de imaginar si el único instituto de Forks sería igual a éste. Aunque no concebía imaginar a Ángela preocupándose por verse bien en un pasillo o a Mike sonriendo a cada chica que veía. Eso era ridículo para ella, pero era su nuevo mundo y debía aprender.

Por lo que, con toda sinceridad contestó–: es interesante.

Melanie sonrío victoriosa y prosiguió.

–Te decía que es bueno llegar primero y es eso lo que hacemos –Sonrío mostrándole las puertas de la cafetería y agregó–; excepto claro, cuando hagas una entrada… en este caso solo somos observadoras.

Entraron y después de tomar sus alimentos se sentaron en una mesa que Melanie escogió.  
Bella empezó a observar a todos los alumnos que fueron llegando, estaba en la mesa de la esquina donde podía ver todo. Con Melanie a un lado y con Frida al otro.

– ¿Quienes son ellos? –Preguntó cuando entraron muchos alumnos que casi llenaban un salón haciendo ruido y golpeándose entre sí hasta que llegaron un par de mesas y las juntaron para sentarse sobre ellas. Reían y se hacían bromas.

–Ellos son... –Trató de ponerles un nombre–, bueno son muchos así que por numero de puntualidad son el '1'. El grupo uno es muy divertido, siempre te sentirás unida y acompañada pero bueno... a veces pueden ser falsos –Se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron entrando más pero todos eran entre tres o dos que se reunían y platicaban pero sin llamar del todo la atención.

–Ella es mi ex–mejor amiga Collins, ella simplemente...

–Le dijo perra en frente de todos –Terminó Frida, quien ya tenía rato sin decir algo más.

Bella se giró hacia ella y observó que hacía con la botella de plástico, tratando de construir unas figuras en el.

–Son buenas –Opino, intentando comprenderla.

–Son lo que son –Le contestó ella–, el plástico es un material dañino y deberíamos de hacer más con el... si cubriera esto con un pegamento orgánico... sería mas resistible para ser un juguete y su descomposición no afectaría del todo –Se sintió orgullosa de si misma y sonrío a las figuras.

–En realidad estás muy metida en eso.

–Así es –Afirmó sin tomarlo a mal.

–Metida o no, algún día salvara al planeta –Se escuchó a Melanie.

Frida se quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez que Melanie le decía algo así y Bella asintió. Si de algo estaba segura era que con perseverancia todo se podía, lo que le recordó su 'objetivo de vida'.

–Yo uh, necesito preguntar algo –Interrumpió atrayendo la atención hacia sí.

– ¿Qué? –Quiso saber Melanie al ver que las mejillas Bella adoptaban un color rojo profundo y no hablaba.

–Necesito, esto... –Decidió que era mejor decirlo ya, que estar pensándolo–, conocer a alguien.

Melanie y Frida se vieron entre si y luego de nuevo a ella con una expresión confusa.

– ¿Alguien? ¿Tienes un nombre? –Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Bella jugó con sus dedos evitando mirarlas.

–Es que no sé su nombre pero se que estudia aquí –Una idea que no la hiciera quedar en ridículo la llevaría acabo–. Es mi admirador secreto –Melanie sonrío–. Necesito conocerlo pero no se quien es.

– ¡Guau! Menudo _ligue, _un día en la escuela y con admirador –Murmuró por lo bajo Frida.

– ¡Lo que sea! –Dijo una Melanie emocionada–. Tienes que conocerlo y yo te ayudaré, bien, ahora en lo que... ¡He buscado esa bolsa _Chanel _por meses! –Escandalizó con la vista fija en una bolsa.

Frida sabía de quien debía ser la bolsa así que solo tomó de su refresco sin interés. Bella, en cambio se concentró en la mirada de Melanie y pudo observar una muchacha verdaderamente bonita. Era de estatura pequeña en comparación a su acompañante pero casi parecía una muñequita y el paso al que ambas iban, dejaban a cualquier modelo con dos pies izquierdos.

Aunque no le encontró mucha emoción a la bolsa se sintió intimidada en presencia de aquellas dos jóvenes. Observó con ojo crítico cada movimiento.

La rubia y alta sonreía a un chico que se encontraba por delante de la fila. El chico le dio lugar y ambas pasaron a tomar una manzana y un agua. Casi parecían gemelas entre sus movimientos, la chica bajita caminada de un modo divertido sin quitar su elegancia, en cambio la rubia caminaba con superioridad a cada paso. Observaron toda la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa vacía.

Lo que le sorprendió fue cuando la rubia con sus zapatillas pudo subirse al banco de la mesa y dio dos palmadas para llamar la atención. Un chico de cabellos oscuros al fondo chifló lo suficiente alto para que todos se guardaran silencio. El corazón de Bella se paralizó en el recuerdo de su noche pasada, era él –Sonrío y se concentró en la rubia.

– ¡Gracias Max! –Le guiño un ojo Rosalie a lo lejos y el aludido sonrío. Y agregó, solo para los oídos de Alice–. Tal vez todo era una sola confusión.

–_Northside_ –Habló por el nombre de la escuela a todos lo alumnos–, Alice y yo daremos una fiesta para empezar de buen humor el final del ciclo escolar –Hizo un puchero ante la bullicio de todos los alumnos y prosiguió–. Y todos están invitados –Abrió los brazos con una sonrisa y el ruido solo incrementó entre todos los alumnos.

Rosalie bajó del banco y se sentó en el, acompañada de Alice.

–Ahí lo tienes –Apuntó–. Las puertas están abiertas para todos, pero solo nosotras sabremos quienes tendrán la dirección...

Por otro lado todos empezaron a decir que llevarían, algunos otros se preguntaban si no era una broma y otros ya planeaban a quienes llevarían.

Con ésta noticia todos los alumnos se fueron a sus casas al término de clases. Ya había momento para conseguir una dirección.

Esme se sintió emocionada por lo bien que le iba a Bella. Apenas el primer día había venido acompañada de dos nuevas amigas, el segundo día había salido con las mismas. Y sabía que con el tiempo su agenda estaría abarrotada. Solo una vez se sintió extraña. Fue la cuarta vez que ella venía de la escuela.

Bella había entrado con sus llaves recién adquiridas. Melanie ya debía de estar caminando a su casa y no tendría nada más que hacer en la tarde, solo pensar y esperar que algún día lo único que quería, entrara en su vida.

Cuando la puerta cedió, entró y fue directo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Solo que a mitad de ellas se topó con una figura que no conocía. Asustada gritó y se giró hacia el extraño. Unos ojos verdes enmarcados por gruesas cejas y un bello rostro, la miraron con extrema confusión hasta que pareció entender. Se separó demasiada intranquila con aquel hombre a lado.

Edward río, divertido con la actitud de ella. Se comportaba como si él le fuese a hacer daño.  
Por suerte Esme llegó a tiempo y los encontró.

– ¡Oh por fin! –Dijo ella–. Edward jamás estás en casa y tú también has salido mucho Bella, por lo que no te he podido presentar a mi hijo.

Bella entendió y asintió nerviosamente, se había comportado como una tonta.

–Bella Swan.

Pudo apenas pronunciar con una delgada voz.

–Edward Cullen.

Dicho esto y ambos se fueron por su lado. Bella se reprendió a si misma por haber sido tan distraída, no podía creer que no había pensado en lo que, en algún tiempo fue una preocupación.  
Edward, en cambio. No quería llegar tarde.

Esme se había sorprendido de este hecho por la antipatía que ambos se tuvieron. El sábado había hecho todo lo posible porque ellos dos hablaran, después de todo iban en el mismo colegio, y esperaba una relación más de hermanos, que de dos simples extraños.  
"Me pasas la ensalada, Bella" y un "Sí, claro" fue todo lo que hubo entre ellos y Esme se decepcionó, pero entendió que nada era a fuerzas. Habría tiempo extra para que se conocieran.  
El mismo sábado Bella le había dicho a Esme que saldría con unas amigas.

Bella observó el fino cristal de la puerta, era en definitivo la cafetería que Melanie le había indicado. Era tan elegante y autentica, pero justo a lo proporción que un adolescente puede soportar sin sentirse fuera de lugar.

Luego regresó a su cuestión anterior: Edward. Esme había insistido que él la trajera y él había dicho que iría al mismo lugar de todos modos. Entonces ahora estaba ahí a su lado, pero no quería entrar con él y dudaba si decir "Gracias" por educación y entrar o…

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió por la fuerte mano de su acompañante. Se resignó, tendrían que entrar juntos; sin embargo para su sorpresa, tan pronto como se abrió y él paso a dentro, se cerró casi golpeándola en la frente y haciéndola retroceder hacia atrás.

Las chicas que habían ahí observaron la escena. Si observar a Edward en si, era puro privilegio, ellas siempre disfrutarían del ridículo de otra. Edward en cambio fue apenas consciente de todo, él había cumplido con traer a Bella, tal como su madre se lo pidió. Y hasta ahí acababa su asunto.

Pero Bella si había sido consciente de la vergüenza que ahora sentía. _"Entra con la mirada en alto, postura recta y una sonrisa par ti misma" _le había sugerido Melanie, y había sucedido todo lo contrario.

Camino por el estrello pasillo entre mesas de cristal con elegantes diseños, colores modernos y el olor a café peculiar en cualquier cafetería. Lo extraño y lo único que contrastaba con el lugar, era el espacio al fondo con algunas mesas de billar, juegos electrónicos y un tocadiscos anticuado.

A una derecha de todo Frida y Melanie llamaran su atención. Sonrío, ya el mal humor había pasado.

Melanie tenía un buen puchero formado en su rostro cuando llegó, cosa que para nada esperaba.

–Hoy el lugar esta vacío –Su tono era pura decepción.

Y Melanie no lo entendía, había seguido todo el patrón; hoy era sábado, todos habían estado agotados del lugar al que habían ido el viernes y de seguro querrían algo más tranquilo.

¿¡Entonces por que rayos no había alguien ahí!

Cuando su propia cara enrojecía en su dilema interno, Frida intervino.

–Vamos Mels, noche de billar de chicas, ¿Cuándo te has resistido a ello?

Melanie se sintió mejor pero se disculpo con la mirada hacia Bella.

–Lo siento, no encontrarás a tu admirador esta noche.

–Viviré con ello –Aceptó Bella con una sonrisa tratando de hacer un comentario alegre.

Aunque su ánimo no estuviera así. Se sorprendía de lo bien que la pasaba a veces con Frida y Melanie. Justo como ahora, era divertido que ellas se pelearan por quien era mejor. Pero su único objetivo que la mantenía en pie cada día se convertía en algo más tonto.

Era la fantasía de una niña de seis años, y Bella era tan terca como una mula para conservar una idea. Sin embargo, esa idea esta perdiendo fundamente cada minuto que pasaba, quizá tendría que olvidarse de todo, quizá sería bueno solo vivir con Esme y tener la madre que nunca tuvo, quizá sería bueno convivir con Melanie y Frida y aprender una nueva forma de ser, quizá sería mejor estar así y esperar sin nada más el momento de su…

– ¡Bella! –El gritó de Melanie y Frida le interrumpió a si misma y cuando regresó de su fija mirada perdida, Melanie le dijo–: es tu turno, no pienses en distraerte por siempre.

Y le ofreció un taco. Bella lo tomó insegura entre sus manos, era la primera vez que jugaba billar, y apenas podía entender que el objetivo era meter la bola en una tronera y demás no sabía. Apretó la punta del taco más de lo debido, y ansiosa por salirse de la situación en la que se sentía débil e inexperta, tiró con toda su fuerza.

La bola en lugar de haber sido empujado por la punta, fue más bien aventada, a salirse de la mesa. Salió casi volando en dirección a las mesas hasta que fue hábilmente atrapada por una mano.

Bella se tapó la boca imaginando el caos que causaría, hasta que con un suspiro de alivio contempló que alguien había atrapado la bola sin problema alguno. Entonces los nervios regresaron de nuevo, era él, el único chico con el que se había sentido extraña desde que había llegado ahí.

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando sacaba la basura, tratando de hacer algo cotidiano el primer domingo con toda su nueva vida. Entonces tras la oscuridad de la noche lo había visto en una motocicleta pasando lentamente. Y juró que lo observó detenerse solo para verla.

Ella había preferido suprimir aquel pensamiento, por qué era incluso más tonto que su objetivo. El chico denotaba peligro con letras grandes en su sola mirada. Sus ojos oscuros como una noche sin luna, sus enmarcadas cejas que parecían siempre ingeniosas, su perfil completamente seductor, su nariz levantada y con una delgada punta… era muy, muy guapo.

Entonces de nuevo se encontraba allí, observando aquellos oscuros ojos como si el mundo se parara. Y pensó, solo por débiles segundos que, tal vez estaba experimentado alguna de todas las reacciones que había leído cuando uno se enamora a primera vista.

Los lisos, rosáceos y largos labios de él se curvaron haciéndolo ver más tenaz, su sonrisa era casi irresistible. Casi si podías resistirte al hecho de que acercarte a él era como entregarte a un puma con poca consciencia.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia donde ella estaba. Colocó con un único y sonoro ruido la bola en el tablero. Sin la necesidad del triangulo la bola quedo en su lugar, Bella no fue consciente cuando empezó a temblar.

Pero Melanie sí, estaba que explotaba de confusión, Max le estaba coqueteando a Bella. Max había sido el deseo de todos sus sueños desde chiquita, pero esto se había interrumpido cuando él era el mejor amigo de su hermano. Y eso la dejaba estrictamente como la chiquilla mocosa en la que él nunca reparaba.

Max tenía muchas cosas en mente. La chica que veía era muy bonita, bonita como la película que había tenido que ver una semana atrás, por comprometerse en su cita. Tal vez lo nada coqueta que ella estaba la hacían ver como cualquiera, pero ya podía imaginársela sin nada puesto… ya podía imaginar esos ojos tan expresivos teniendo las mayores comunicaciones con él, y aquel menudo cuerpo junto al suyo.

Max Dei no era un chico que solo fantasease y eso en efecto, no era ego, era seguridad.

–Vuelve a tirar –Le ordenó él con la voz en apenas un susurro.

Bella toda nerviosa, no podía hacer otra cosa que lo que le decía. Tomó el taco y se apoyó sobre la mesa para tirar.

Max se inclinó sobre la tambaleante chica, rozó su brazo lentamente por el de ella hasta llegar a su mano para ayudarle a tirar y apoyó la otra mano en la parte baja de su cadera. Ella tembló. No, no se había equivocado, Bella era exquisita, si con tan solo sentir su aroma a fresias inocente, fantaseaba más, con sus temblores castos y puros; enloquecía.

–Así –Pronunció él volviendo el ambiente con tanta privacidad que el ambiente se volvió privado.

Y entonces él empujó y la bola entró en una tronera.

Bella sonrío y di unos pequeños aplausitos antes de observas a las incrédulas Melanie y Frida. Suponiendo desde un principio que su sorpresa no era por la buena puntería, –de la bola por lo menos–.

–Max Dei –Se presentó él con una masculina voz.

–Bella, Bella Swan –Tartamudeó ella.

Él sonrío.

–Lindo lugar –Comentó él girándose hacia el techo.

–Eh, sí –Concordó una muy nerviosa Bella imitando su gesto.

Al alzar su cabeza, un delgado y fino cuello se vio expuesto. Era eso lo que Max quería ver, un poco de piel, entonces tuvo algunos pensamiento pecaminosos en sí, se gustaba considerarse a si mismo como un vampiro en las noches.

Y puesto que se había aburrido de todo, Bella, de alguna forma podía ser algo nuevo. Algo que le atraía demasiado y sin explicaciones.

–Pues conozco uno mejor –Dijo él de repente.

Ella lo observó, dudando si asentir a su comentario, no había pescado ni el aire. Max frunció el ceño.

–Sería lindo ir ahí, es muy, muy cómodo –Volvió a lanzar él.

Quería que ella sonriera como las otras chichas, quería que le preguntara más, que él pudiera llevarla deseosa y tenerla en la cama por el resto de la noche.

–Que te la pases bien–Titubeó Bella con una sonrisa y se giró hacia Melanie y Frida pensando que el se iría.

A Frida se le escapó una de sus crueles carcajadas.

Y Max por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió humillado, era un sentimiento que le desagradaba, algo que no pensaría soportar simplemente por una fantasía. Giró sobre su talones y se fue.

– ¿¡Estás loca! –Melanie explotó en su cara y empezó con ademanes exasperados paseándose entre el pequeño espacio sin decir más que remilgos y pujidos.

Frida era la voz de la razón antes el perplejo rostro de Bella.

–Bella esta bien, ella no debió de ir con él –Le defendió Frida.

–Vale, estoy de acuerdo con eso, no queremos que Bella se fácil pero… "¿Qué te la pases bien?" Por qué no mejor le dio una palmadita en el hombro en lo que leía el cuento, estoy seguro que la palmadita lo hubiera encendido más.

Frida rodó los ojos.

– ¿De qué hablan? –Finalmente Bella decidió preguntar.

–Nada, olvídalo –Dijo Melanie como si hablara con una niña pequeña, en lo que se recargaba sobre una mesa.

–De cualquier manera, Max no era su tipo –Se encogió de hombros Melanie–, su tipo son plásticas como Rosalie Hale.

Bella frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Aunque Melanie tuviera razón, ella no quería pensarlo así, ya se había encaprichado y eso bastaría para persistir hasta conseguir a Max Dei.

Frida bufó.

– ¿Quién es Rosalie Hale? –Quiso saber Bella.

Y esta vez su pregunta no fue ignorada.

–Es solo la despampanante rubia que ha dejado al monumental hermano de Melanie para salir con Max –Le explicó Frida con un pesado suspiro pensando en Emmett.

_Despampanante rubia, _eso iba muy de acuerdo con la chica que había invitado a todos en su primer receso.

Y las tres se giraron a ese recuerdo para rememorar la singularidad de Rosalie Hale, lo que trajo a Melanie de vuelta.

–Tenemos que averiguar cuando y donde será aquella fiesta –Murmuró Melanie.

–No pienso ir, mis padres han organizado una salida espiritual que no me pienso perder –Interrumpió Frida–, si ya me han dado permiso el tiempo suficiente para faltar una semana al instituto no me retendré por la fiesta.

Melanie hizo un puchero innecesario. Frida no cedería.

–Tal vez sea dentro de dos semanas y no la próxima –Le sugirió pensar positivo pero Frida negó con la cabeza.

–He leído que Jasper tendrá que salir de la ciudad la semana después que esta, no creo que Alice organicé la fiesta para después –Le informó Frida.

– ¿Otra firma? –Adivinó Melanie.

–Así es, ésta será en Madrid y es verdaderamente impresionante el nuevo libro.

Bella se sentía perdida en la conversación, y algo excluida al ver que ellas apenas se cercioraban de su existencia. ¿Sería por lo que pasó con Max? ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? ¿Irse estaba bien?

Dio un paso hacia atrás dejándolas con su entretenida platico y caminó sin hacer ruido.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Le preguntó Melanie.

–Yo, uh, a ningún lado.

–Que bien, porque tenemos mucho que planear, vendrás conmigo a la fiesta y tengo que enseñarte a coquetear y a verte realmente bien.

Melanie caminó hasta ella y dio vueltas a su alrededor examinándola "Creo que tenemos buen material". Frida río y asintió.

* * *

**Ya... Ya... Si han leído hasta aquí y no han dormido, el próximo capítulo es lo bueno. ¿Acaso se preguntaran 'por qué yayi piensa que me he aburrido' ? **

**hahaha, tal vez es porque soy un poquito desesperada y loca... (un caso perdido) **

**En fin, les dejo un último capítulo gente linda!  
**


	6. 5, Ella no es tu tipo

_**Dislcaimer: **_No, no me pertenece ni Bella, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett :(, ni Jasper, ni Carlisle (¬¬"), ni Esme, ni Charlie, ni Renenesme, ni Reneé... Y con mucho dolor... Ni Edward. Yo solo me entretengo fantaseando y entreteniéndolas :D

* * *

**Summary: **Bella ha quedado huérfana y sola. Cree que si vida continuara de la manera más tonta, pero descubre que hay muchos secretos que valen para mantenerse con vida. Esme, quien acaba de llegar a Forks la acoge como su hija. Ahora, un chica de pueblo se enfrentara a chicos de ciudad, chicos como Edward Cullen y Max Dei; en ella recae conocer el amor, descubrir la verdadera muerte de su madre, saber que relación tiene Esme con su abuela... Y todo aquello en apenas dos años, por que, Bella tiene los días contados. Y en dos años, sabe que ocupará un lugar más en la lista de los "no vivos".

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ella no es tu tipo

* * *

**

Era increíble lo que unos cuantos trucos podían lograr. Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación, se agachó volcando su cabello y luego pasó su mano por él, estrujándolo para darle volumen y volvió a incorporarse.

Se veía estupenda y lo sabía. Retiró un poco del delineado corrido, y hecho más corrector y rubor después. Utilizó un poco más de rímel y apagó la plancha para cabello que tiempo antes le había aplacado unos cuantos rebeldes risos. Ya era suficiente. Salió de su cuarto y bajó.

–Te ves muy linda –Le apremió Esme con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrío, era justo lo que deseaba. Melanie se sentiría orgullosa de ella cuando la viera, habían ido de compras un día entero para ver lo que a ella le convenía, y eso no había sido problema gracias a la generosa pensión que su abuela le dejó a Bella. Además había tenido que estar dos semanas estudiando cada movimiento que Melanie le indicaba. Aprendiendo cosas básicas sobre maquillajes y yendo a estéticas para ver trucos de cabello hasta ser echadas.

Melanie la había tenido como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo y eso lo disfrutaba enormemente.

–Gracias –Bella sonrío y paso por delante.

– ¿No vas a desayunar? Edward ha decido eso hoy por milagro –Le pidió Esme.

Bella no quiso decir que no, la única persona con la que no cambiaría su actitud sería Esme.

Dio media vuelta y con una forzosa sonrisa caminó hacia la cocina.

Edward dio una cucharada más a su cereal. Hoy no quería ir a la escuela, estaba demasiado agotado. Ayer había llegado hasta tarde por terminar, estaba muy entusiasmado con su nuevo proyecto. Escuchó a su madre riendo y continuó con el aburrido cereal.

–Bella desayunará con nosotros –Anunció una feliz Esme entrando a l cocina.

Su madre entró y con ella detrás Bella, entonces ignoró por completo al aburrido cereal. Bella estaba impresionante. Nada de la chiquilla que utilizaba camisas mangas largas y jeans descoloridos, esta vez un proporcionado short dejaba ver unas apetitosas largas piernas, y una ajustada blusa color azul contorneaba su figura dejándolo sin aliento.

Luego estaba su rostro, lo había considerado bonito en un momento, sus ojos chocolates le habían gustado, pero el temor que siempre ellos mostraban le parecían una tontería. Ahora en cambio sus ojos se mostraban divertidos y optimistas, sus cejas de alguna forma hacían que su cara fuera más de acuerdo a ella. Y notó sus carnosos labios tras el suave brillo que llevaba, inconsciente se mordió sus propios labios.

Esme carraspeó divertida sin pasar desapercibido a su hijo y prosiguió a servirle algo a Bella antes de que él siguiera comiéndosela con la mirada.

Esme observó como Bella tomó asiento y le sirvió un plato de cereal, dio el primer cucharon y Edward no la dejaba de ver. Esme se sintió extraña, en un momento había querido tenerlos como hijos y que su relación fuera de hermanos. Pero ahora que los observaba juntos, su mente divagó en algo más romántico.

Siempre ante todo iba a querer lo mejor para su hijo y Bella lo era. Luego se regañó a si misma, se estaba comportando de una forma errónea. Bien había notado los múltiples desaires que Edward le deba a la pobre Bella siempre que podía.

Sabía que no lo hacía del todo apropósito pero igual lo había hecho, ignorándola y no quería pensar que la nueva imagen de Bella lo había hecho cambiar, por que entonces se decepcionaría de él.

Bella terminó pronto, ajena a su público, Edward era igual de importante que la silla a su lado. Cuando terminó le sonrío a Esme y se despidió antes de irse.

–Edward no –Le advirtió Esme cuando recogió el tazón de Bella.

– ¿No qué? –Le preguntó divertido y con sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro.

–Ella no es como piensas.

Esme retiro el plato y lo lavó.

– ¿A no? ¿Cómo es, entonces?

Esme se sintió extraña ante la insistencia de su hijo. Se giró hacia él y le habló clara.

–Ella no es tu tipo.

Pero Edward solo se divertía con la preocupación de su madre. La admiraba por tomarle cariño a aquella muchacha en poco tiempo. Tanto cariño como para protegerla… ¿Protegerla de qué? Él no le lastimaría, estaba seguro que ella ya se había adaptado lo suficiente bien a la escuela. Que ya no creería en débiles romanticismos y que solo quería diversión. Diversión que él le podía dar.

Aún así, por respeto a su madre se resigno. No sin antes tener un aguijonazo en el ego. ¿Su tipo?

– ¿Y como es mi tipo? –Preguntó curioso por lo que Esme trataba de hacerla entender.

–Ella piensa Edward, y estoy segura que por dentro sigue siendo la dulce niña que vivía con su abuela, no quiero que este tan expuesta a todos estos chicos de ciudad.

Esme si estaba preocupada por ello, pero confiaba en Bella de una manera que no esperaba. Era como verse a si misma de nuevo, y sabía que lo único se daba en esos caso era confianza.

– ¿Y esos chicos de ciudad si se aprovecharan de ella?

Esme le miró seria ante la insensibilidad que ahora Edward propinaba. Le observó con largo rato aquellos verdes ojos que extrañamente le recordaban a Marie. Edward se sintió incómodo de un momento a otro.

–Entiendo –Masculló tomando su mochila–, ella puede y yo no interfiero.

Antes de subirse a su auto decidió que no estaría mal llevar a alguna chica y a su amiga a la escuela, después de todo no estaría interfiriendo, solo llevándola a la escuela.

Jasper Withlock se sentía extraño e incómodo esta mañana, entró al baño y se enjuagó la cara con la esperanza de que eso sofocara cierta parte de su inquietud. Más no era así, la culpa seguía en él, pero no sabía exactamente si era culpa, o tal vez solo no se sentía bien con su propia vida.

Era un escritor y tendía a ser taciturno a veces, sin un contacto con algún familiar su vida se volvía solitaria y oscura. La única luz que él consideraba, en sus días, era su pequeña, su niña, Alice. Y eso le hacía sentirse como la peor de las personas.

Alice se las resolvía para verlo en secreto, con su edad y madurez él debería de protegerla a ella, de darle seguridad, de llevarla a cenar a lugares donde estaba seguro que ella sentiría dicha, y de tenerla en su cama sin que ella se tenga que ir después por que, para sus padres, todo es un secreto.

Él ya era un hombre realizado, y Alice era la única hija de sus padres. Él debía de salir con mujeres de su edad que no se sacrificaran para estar a gusto, y Alice se merecía a alguien que la complaciera y no al revés.

El problema era que se estaba enamorando de su pequeña. Al principio era un locura salir con alguien ocho años más chica, después fue una diversión, pronto una adicción y así fue como se mudo desde su lindo Inglaterra hasta una vaga ciudad. Sin embargo, hoy, hoy se sentía extraño.

Hoy fue capaz de sentir el dulce aroma a vainilla en la almohada y encogerse ante el deseo, también fue capaz de extrañarla hasta la médula como nunca antes lo había hecho y entonces había sentido el pequeño piquete. Un doloroso piquete de culpa, que solo lo recluía a una inmensa ira hacia si mismo.

El teléfono sonó y gruñó antes de contestar.

– ¿Sí? –Masculló más molesto que solicito.

– ¿Molesto, Jazz? –La cantarina y penetrante voz de Alice le animó a si mismo.

Negó con la cabeza y se pasó, cansado una mano por su rostro.

–Solo es algo de sueño –Contestó, por mucho que últimamente pensara en lo correcto. Era ella quien hacía que todo lo demás se le olvidase y necesitaba verla pronto.

–Quiero verte antes de que te vayas –Le suplicó ella a modo dulce como si hubiese leído su pensamiento.

Jasper observó la pila de manuscritos que llevaría a Inglaterra a su editor, luego se imaginó en la firma de libros y después en las fiestas que nunca eran de su agrado.

– ¿Cuándo?

Antes de irse, necesitaba un buen tiempo con Alice.

–No sé, te vas mañana y esta noche es mi fiesta –Parecía decidiendo algo muy dolorosamente.

– ¿No se puede cancelar? –Tan pronto como lo dijo se sintió de nuevo con el piquete en su estómago, con la sensación de asco por si mismo y las ganas de darse un golpe.

Siempre, pidiéndole a ella que se sacrificara.

–Yo… –Alice dudó severamente.

Era claro que adoraba las fiestas que ella organizaba. Recordaba cada una y les dedicaba tanto empeño como si de hijos se tratase; las fiestas eran lo más importante en su vida, pero Jasper Withlock era su vida.

Apunto de decir que lo cancelaría todo por él y que se enfrentaría a una colérica Rosalie; él la interrumpió–: Iré.

– ¿Ah?

Ella sabía lo mucho que su novio aborrecía las fiestas, estaba claro que pedirle que viniera no era un opción.

–Iré –Repitió él, firme por su primer batalla ganada contra el desastroso sentimiento.

–Podía posponerla –Replicó Alice sin comprender que sería verdad.

–Alice, voy a fiestas obligatoriamente por complacer a mis fans –Le recordó él con un tono más dulce y tranquilizador–, estoy seguro que puedo ir a miles por ti.

Alice no muy segura del todo le prometió.

–Estaremos un tiempo a solas –Dijo esto y colgó antes de que su madre entrase en su dormitorio.

La señora Brandon era de respetar, odiaba las impertinencias o cualquier falta. Caminaba siempre en un postura correcta, con los hombros hacia atrás y barbilla alta. Era algo baja de estatura y los cabellos rebeldes que había heredado su hija, los moldeaba en un corte recto y puntas cerradas.

Su tez siempre blanca, junto con sus lisos y tensos labios siempre la hacían carente de toda emoción. El lustroso cabe café que contorneaba su delgado rostro le aportaba un aspecto formal. Todo ella era la imagen de lo correcto.

Entró a la habitación de su hija a despertarla, más la sorprendió repentinamente muy nerviosa observándose en el espejo.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó airada en cualquier otra tarea.

Como recoger los peluches del estante, pasar el plumero por un librero y observar cualquier contraste de limpieza en la habitación.

Alice observó a su madre por el reflejo del espejo, sin voltearse hacia ella ya estaba lo suficiente nerviosa.

–No –Respondió con una sonrisa.

La señora Brandon arrugó el entrecejo apenas.

–No se tratara de ese escritorcito… –Murmuró ella ya tomando un tono más agudo y con una respiración más cansada; sin exceptuar la notoria arruga en su frente.

Alice resopló haciendo uso de su mejor actuación.

Su madre se había enterado de su 'aventura', según ella, el pasado verano. Cuando Alice insistió en quedarse en casa por motivos personales. Su padre saldría fuera del país por una importante firma de abogados y su madre tendría unas vacaciones programadas con sus amigas a las que la había invitado.

Sin embargo, Alice se quedó y la señora Brandon regresó demasiado pronto para encontrar a su hija besándose en el porche de la casa, con un alto rubio, que evidentemente era mayor. Enseguida Jasper intentó hacerse responsable y cuando terminó la conversación lo único que rondaba en la mente de Estela Brandon, fue el pavor hacia lo que pensaría si se supiera que su hija salía con un escritor ocho años mayor.

Alice ignoró el escalofrío que le cubría por la nuca y respondió con toda franqueza.

–Mi fiesta te parecerá un desastre.

Para Estela fue suficiente la respuesta.

–Para cuando empieces con tu alboroto yo me habré ido.

Sonrío sintiéndose por segundos como una buena madre y salió de ahí sin decir más.

Alice soltó el aire contenido hasta entonces, terminó de arreglarse para el instituto y salió casi volando hacia su auto.

–Dices Edward, qué vives con Bella –Confirmaba una muy confundida Melanie en el asiento trasero del aludido.

Bella estaba que no soportaba la situación. Removió incómoda mechones de su cabello y continuó sin ver a su acompañante de a lado, totalmente molesta.

–Así es –Edward asintió sonriendo hacia Bella, haciendo el mejor intento de coqueteo que fue imponentemente ignorado.

Se la estaba pasando mejor de lo que había pensado. Antes de tomar las llaves de su auto, ya se había imaginado como alcanzaría a Bella y a su amiga, la primera hiperventilaría antes de verlo y entonces, él podría insinuarse todo lo que quisiera con ella. Empero, había resultado más satisfactorio tener que seguirla una cuadra por detrás, haberla invitado a subirse y que ella le ignorará con aquel rojo en su rostro, hasta que perdió el autobús y tuvo la imagen de una resignada Bella subiéndose a su auto, conservando todo el orgullo posible.

Cuando, después de varias preguntas, Malanie entendió, lo único que su cerebro proceso fue "Bella duerme en la misma casa que Edward Cullen" y entonces todo lo demás se fue al caño. Sus ojos brillaron expectativos hacia muchas preguntas que le haría a Bella, pero después, ahora tenía un tiempo personal, con el adonis del instituto.

–Se deben de conocer a fondo –Apostillo Melanie con una sonrisa divertida, observando a Edward por el espejo retrovisor.

Edward le sonrío y volvió hacia Bella.

–No como yo quisiera –Concibió lentamente con aquella voz en un tranquilo tono seductor.

Bella dio un respingón. Melanie le había enseñado aquellas diminutas persuasiones vigentes, y no creía, que quien ella misma había apodado 'el hermanastro malvado', le hiciera aquello.

–Lo suficiente para mí –Repuso ella sin darle su lugar, se erguió sobre su asiente y sonrío–. Lo suficiente como para clasificarte en primates.

Melanie soltó una risita y a Edward se le borró cualquier rastro de alegría. Se giró hacia el frente y decidió no darle batalla ganada.

–Eso demuestra la poca observación –Replicó él–, estoy seguro que hay mucho más que conocer de mí, podría haber un tiempo en especifico, una cena… una cita –Melanie sofocó un gritillo ahogado y se tapó la boca de la impresión, divertida con estar en primera fila de aquello.

Bella se puso tan roja que Edward al instante sonrío victorioso, no sin que ella hiciera uso de toda su capacidad cerebral.

–Cuando los marranos vuelen y Edward Cullen los acompañe saldré contigo –Contestó.

Y el auto entró a la escuela, con un conductor con la mandíbula totalmente desencajada. No estaba dispuesto a soportar alguna humillación, se estacionó ágilmente y no salió del auto.

Bella fue la primera en abrir la puerta, ya fuera observó a una Melanie divertida, quien salió trastabillando y se escabulló de ahí antes de escuchar.

–Solo acepto síes –Se giró para ver a un Edward completamente sonriente, sin ser afectado por sus respuestas.

Y de nuevo, el rojo de ira, se representó en su rostro. Caminó callada con Melanie a lado, ofendida en cierto modo; pero, ¿Ofendida por qué? ¿Por qué le había dolido el desdén de Edward? A fin y a cabo, su propósito era conocer a cualquier chico, variedad y calidad. Edward Cullen entraba en ambas, por que era guapo, a cierto punto buen mozo, y le atraía en un modo repulsivo.

¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Recordó que había estado molesta consigo misma por ignorar su existencia, luego estuvo molesta con él por ignorar la de ella, y ahora que daba un cambio. Había esperado que todos la notasen.

Ignoró sus cavilaciones para dar una mirada al exterior. Aunque caminaba rápidamente entre un instituto lleno, varios chicos le sonreían observando no exactamente su rostro, algunas chicas la evaluaban y luego hablaban con su acompañante y casi la mayoría se preguntaba quien era ella. Con triunfo se demostró que su objetivo había sido cumplido. Era una persona dentro de miles de estudiantes.

– ¿Eres nueva? –Un chico de mediana estatura, con ojos azules y pecas; que extrañamente le recodó a Mike le sonreía.

–Así es –Sonrío ella, era como estar Forks de nuevo.

Le recordó a la primera vez que su abuela la llevó a una fiesta en casa de los Newton, y todos se mostraban interesados en ver por primera vez a la nieta de Marie que estudiaba en casa. Era muy, muy parecido el rostro de este chico, una sonrisa totalmente estirada, unos ojos brillando expectantes y una frondosas cejas divertidas; al rostro del viejo Mike en aquel entonces.

–Está conmigo –Interrumpió Melanie antes de tomar a Bella y hacerla a un lado y agregó después más bajo –Este chico es el ejemplo de la perversión, antes de sonreírle debes de asegurar que mire tu rostro y no tus senos –La regañó.

Bella asintió, le tenía una enrome confianza como para contradecirla en algo y continuaron caminado.

–Bien Bella, tu admirador ya no aguantara cuando te vea rodeada de chicos –Insinuó Melanie, aún abierta a la falsa idea, Bella sintió apenas algo de culpa–. Así que –Propuso–; por qué no sales con Edward.

Y los pensamientos que Bella había mantenido callados por ese momento afloraron de nuevo con algunos otros sentimientos: decepción, ira, vergüenza, incomodidad y deseo.

–Porque –Contestó ella–, solo se ha fijado en mí después de lo que hemos hecho.

Melanie rodo los ojos.

– ¿Y qué otro chico no?

Bella pestañeó ante la sorpresa, Melanie tenía razón. Todas las miradas que recibía ahora eran por la misma causa por la que Edward quería salir con ella.

–Max –Respondió tan satisfecha por su respuesta como por el rostro de su amiga.

Melanie tragó la saliva que contenía y continuó con su persuasión.

–Bien, pero tu quieres encontrar a tu admirador secreto con los celos –Tomó a Bella de los hombros e hizo que observara hacia cualquiera del lugar–, celos que provocará cualquier chico que tu decidas, ¿Por qué no Edward?

Bella pensó en responder "¿Por qué no Max?". Dándose cuenta de dos cosas; una, se estaba dejando llevar por su mentira, dos, Max no era un chico que se formase a su alrededor después de la tontería que había hecho.

–No saldré con Edward –Dictó sin dar oportunidad a replica alguna y Melanie resopló exasperada.

–Es un gran chico –Se le ocurrió en su defensa.

– ¿Por qué abogas por él? –Preguntó una Bella, ya menos paciente.

–Porque –Respondió Melanie lentamente–, es diferente.

Bella rodó los ojos.

–Se fijo en mí al mismo tiempo en que todos los estúpidos que me observan, ¿Qué lo hará diferente?

–Nada –Respondió resignada–, pero te diré algo.

Melanie observó a su amiga, su rostro ruborizado de ira, sus labios en un mueca de protesta, sus chocolates ojos dubitativos… y supo su respuesta aunque le pareciera la sandez más grande del mundo.

–Quieres ir a esa cita y es mi deber como amiga, convencerte de lo no sabes que quieres.

Edward sonrío pensando en su madre, bien le había dicho que Bella era diferente. Y no, no se lo creía todavía, solo pensaba en la posibilidad de que ella fuera… _más difícil. _Sin embargo no tenía claro para que la quería. Con todas las chicas la única propuesta había sido llevarlas a la cama, con algunas pocas, pasar el tiempo, pero con ella, aunque en un principio había sido lo primero, el rechazo hacía que se trazara un plan de objetivos en su mente.

Y el primer objetivo estaba en estar a su lado sin ser insultado… ya luego vendría lo demás.

– ¡Edward! –La aguda voz de su prima hizo que volteara hacia el lado derecho de las gradas.

Rosalie usaba su uniforme de porrista y agitaba los pompones antes de llegar hacia él con una sonrisa. Era extraño ver a Rosalie así, y era por que la única persona con la que era así era Edward: "El único hombre que escucha" según ella contrariando a algunas chicas.

–Parece que estás al asecho –Bromeó ella antes de sentarse en las gradas.

Él sonrío solamente y continuó observando a Bella. La pobre en el campo enfrentándose al terrible ejercicio, solo luchaba por brincar los obstáculos corriendo, y lo hacía terriblemente mal; por otro lado se veía terriblemente irresistible.

Entonces se sintió bien el sistema educativo, si esta era la única universidad que impartía buena condición física, el lo agradecía. Y estaba seguro de seguir faltando a sus clases por ver el espectáculo.

–Y estás al asecho –Comprobó Rosalie observando su punto de atención–, ¿Es nueva?

–Sí, vive en mi casa –Le informó él con naturalidad.

Tras un momento de silencio se giró hacia su sorprendida prima.

–Vamos, Rose, Esme la trajo –Le aclaró y Rosalie asintió comprendiendo–, su abuela y único familiar al parecer a muerto y bueno…

–Esme es así –Se encogió de hombros Rosalie–. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Edward sonrío.

–Salir de la lista de "los detestables".

Rosalie lanzó una carcajada pequeña burlándose.

–Primer mala impresión y diez puntos menos –Hizo un puntaje imaginario disfrutando de la primer falla de su primo. Siempre era él quien se burlaba de las veces que Emmett la sobreprotegía y ella se enojaba…

– ¡Hey! Me estás sorprendiendo, aplicas matemáticas, eres sensible en mis asuntos, y ahora ¿Te entristeces?

Rosalie bufó, murmuró algo inepto y se giró molesta hacia el campo desde las altas gradas.

–Sorpréndete –Musitó entre dientes.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos.

–Iré con Emmett al partido de beisbol.

Rosalie se descompuso por completo y no se dignó a mirarle.

–Es un buen chico Rose –Hablo Edward nada seguro–, y esta arrepentido.

–Edward, ¡Casi lo mata a golpes! El pobre solo estaba ayudándome con una basurilla en el ojo… –Rosalie se desesperaba al solo recordarlo.

–Y él esta muy arrepentido por eso –Le confirmó Edward antes de agregar–; darle otra oportunidad no sería algo…

–Yo decidiré cuando –Dicto de último la rubia muchacha antes de levantarse de las gradas y hacerle una señal a Alice.

Alice con sus brinquitos llegó hasta ahí.

–Hola Edward –Le saludó con una sonrisa y voz cantarina antes de girarse hacia Rosalie.

– ¿La conoces? –Señaló a la chica de cabellos marrones atados en un moño azul que luchaba con saltar un obstáculo.

Alice se río antes de contestar –No, no la he visto antes.

–Pues la he invitado a nuestra fiesta.

Edward observó curioso a su prima.

– ¿Sabe la dirección? –Preguntó Alice.

–Se la he querido dar yo pero…

– ¡No, no! –Chilló Alice con una sonrisa–, si su primer fiesta de _Northside _será la mía, tiene que conocer a la perfecta dueña del entretenimiento.

Dicho esto Alice salió dando un brinco por cada grada hasta que Edward tuvo que preguntar:

– ¿Qué haces?

Rosalie lo observó detenidamente.

–Asegurándome de que no te amargues la vida, sé que no has salido desde que entramos de las vacaciones, y es mi manera de asegurarme de que irás a la fiesta.

Edward lo pensó, y decidió que Bella no importaba tanto como para faltar a lo único que lo motivaba.

–Y si no vas Cullen –Le amenazó Rosalie leyéndole el pensamiento–, solo espero que te imagines a la chica, rodeada de todos mis amigos, bailando y embriagándose solo para ellos…

Ambos primos se retaron con la mirada antes de que Edward bufara.

–No lo hará.

–Yo haré que lo haga –Rosalie dejo las palabras en el aire antes de irse.

_«Una línea firme, otra vertical, un solo trazo inclinado en el lugar correcto y ya está » _Era todo lo que él necesitaba pensar, solo y exclusivamente eso. El boceto era lo más importante, el boceto, las líneas firmes, el tipo de arquitectura que tendría que utilizar y la gama de colores, en los que próximamente pasaría al programa de su laptop.

El departamento había sido lo mejor que había decidido, el aburrimiento lo había dejado atrás para permitirse tener privacidad. En este nuevo lugar podría tener más tiempo para sus planos, sentirse independiente y prepararse para una nueva vida. Después de todo tendría su carrera finalizada en meses y lo único que faltaría al plan perfecto, sería vender su primer plano.

Entonces, el primer paso para ser 'un arquitecto', sería irse de la casa de sus padres. Ya tenía un departamento, solo le faltaba salir de ahí. Sin embargo se encontró convenciéndose así mismo, de que no querría romperle el corazón a Esme, y ese, no era el verdadero motivo. Si él se iba de casa, dejaría así un contacto nulo con Bella y daría fin a todas aquellas fantasías en las que por 'casualidad' se encontraban juntos…

_« ¡No y No!, planos, lápiz, boceto finalizado » Pensó de nuevo._

Eso, eso era lo único que debía pensar debía de pensar.

_"¡Señorita Swan, tenga cuidado con…!"_

El recuerdo de las muchas veces que Bella cayó en la cancha lo invadió de nuevo. Ver su cabello alborotado y sudoroso, enmarcando su bello rostro cansado… y la imagen de ella bailando en la fiesta de la misma manera lo desconcentró por completo.

Dejo caer el lápiz y se enojó con Rosalie por haberle causado la estúpida distracción. Sacudió su cabeza, como si pudiera de esa manera, ignorar las amedrentadoras imágenes y trató de volver a lo suyo.

_"Bella desayunará con nosotros" _

La nueva imagen de Bella se reveló en su rostro, como lo había hechizado solo por mostrar su rostro, cabellos, ojos, boca y cuerpo… aquellas curvas reveladoras que bien podrían dejarse envolver en la música…

Y la imagen de ella contra otro cuerpo moviéndose al compás y de manera sensual… lo degolló, si, lo dejo sin cabeza, porque ahora tomaba ya su chaqueta para ir a la estúpida fiesta de Alice. Cerró guardando la llave en su bolsillo trasero y caminó por el estrecho pasillo, tomó el elevador sin evitar sentirse un tonto, ¿Qué tenía Isabella de especial?

Pero algo debía de tener, algo verdaderamente especial, que hacía a su ego y orgullo sucumbir ante el persistente deseo de estar a su lado, de saber que ella no estaría con alguien más, que ningún otro le ganaría Bella… No, eso era imposible, Edward Cullen no se obsesionaba con ninguna chica, y menos con alguien que acaba de conocer… siquiera sabía algo de ella, aparte de que estaba huérfana… Jamás sucedería algo imposible, él no se obsesionaría.

_"Cuando lo cerdos vuelen y Edward Cullen los acompañe"_

Esta vez, recordó la manera en la que sus labios se movieron cuando dijo aquello, en como apenas se abrieron, como su lengua se dejo ver… como él se imaginaba ya atrapando cada parte de su boca con la suya. Como tomaría su castaña melena entre sus manos. Se imaginó la textura de todo y el sabor de sus labios; suave y dulce. Dos palabras que Bella parecía lucrar en sí; que prometía y que él deseaba.

_«¡Diablos! » _

Apunto de regresar su departamento, jamás nunca tuvo tanta determinación de lo que haría; iría por Bella, la seduciría hasta llegar a donde él quería y entonces se borraría cualquier tonto capricho de su inconsciente y podría, ya después, regresaría a lo suyo.

Bella observó todo con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, jamás había sentido algo parecido a una fiesta. Y es que pensaba en sentir, por que se percibía el sentimiento, por que había algo en ella que podía relacionar por el resto de sus tiempos lo que era una fiesta.

Melanie estaba eufórica, y otra vez, su sentimiento idolatra hacia Alice se intensificó. Apretó fuertemente de la muñeca de Bella antes de sonreírle en una mueca vivaz y casi jalarla dentro. El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, las únicas luces eran de algunos reflectores con colores llamativos y el propio proyector al fondo con imágenes de colores bailarines.

Sin mencionar que estaba el lugar repleto de estudiantes, Melanie se preguntó como Alice había sido 'selectiva' y tenía a tanta gente dentro de su casa. En verdad necesitaba aprender mucho, se dijo a si misma antes de comenzar a alzar los brazos cuando entre un conglomerado grupo y bailaba moviendo sus manos en el aire.

Bella la observaba sin saber como adaptarse a aquello, no era especialmente algo que agregaría a su itinerario como 'favorito'; pero tenía que adaptarse.

–No puedo creer que Alice nos haya invitado, pensé que tendría que preguntarle a Dean por la dirección –Comentó Melanie aliviada sin bajar ni un poco sus gritos y risas alborotadas.

Bella también se preguntaba aquello. Como, de la nada, aquella muñequita con melena divertida le había invitado de la manera más abierta y con la mejor sonrisa. Llegaron a una alta escalera donde algunos subían y otros bajaban, Bella no entendió que tendrían que hacer arriba e ignoró el hecho.

Recorrió de nuevo el lugar, ya que tras el movimiento de las luces y el propio movimiento de los demás, cada paso que daba hacia notar algo diferente en su panorama. Observó a Rosalie y Alice, la primera se veía demasiado… intimidante; sí, con aquella _barbie_ perfecta en la misma habitación, el simple hecho de querer 'arreglarte' era irrisorio a tu autoestima. Se preguntó entonces como era el hermano de Melanie y por que lo había dejado Rosalie…

Hasta que reparó en Alice, ella no parecía corresponder al humor de Rosalie, quien sonreía y bailaba antes de saludar a alguien. Alice, más bien, se veía distraída de todo aquello, se recargaba sobre el barandal para lograr ver entre todo, algo. Y se veía desesperada.

Bella no se esperaba eso, menos cuando era su fiesta. ¿Debía de divertirse, no?

– ¡Ven Bella, vamos a bailar! –Gritó Melanie antes de arrastrarla hacia un grupo de muchachos, que buen rato Melanie llevaba sonriéndoles.

Bella apenas consciente de la presciencia de Melanie y todo lo demás, se dejó llevar. Y era eso lo único que hacía, gracias a la oscuridad y a que probablemente el muchacho que la tomaba de la cadera estaba ebrio, nadie se dio cuenta de lo aturdida que estaba.

La música sonaba estridente y ella no sabía si eso era bueno, Melanie lo disfrutaba a su manera; más ella quería alejarse del enorme aparato cuadrado que vibraba por cada sonido emitido. Ni siquiera distinguió al muchacho con él que solo tambaleaba su cuerpo de un lugar a otro. Apenas lo vio y eso no le importó, estaba muy, muy aturdida.

Solo tomó razón cuando unas manos la sujetaron en lugares inapropiados de su trasero, se sobresalto con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

–Vamos bonita, es solo un poco de placer –Susurró el lascivamente antes de volver a intentar poner sus manos sobre ella.

De un respingón se separó de él antes de darle una buena cachetada y solo una escena llegó a ella. Una escena que había buscado reprimir y que hasta ahora su consciencia la hacía emerger regañando a su caprichosa mente.

_–Abuela Marie, he escuchado a la señora Stanley decir que mi madre fue una mujerzuela que se escapó con mi padre como una cualquier..._

_La anciana calló a la niña inmediatamente, a sabiendas de que, a sus escasos seis años solo recitaba lo que había escuchado. Bella permaneció quieta, sentada sobre el enorme mesón enfrente de su abuela, antes de que esta hablara. _

_–Tu madre no es nada de lo que la Señora Stanley pueda decir –Le respondió calmadamente. _

_Bella asintió antes de pensar en su madre. _

_– ¿Qué es una cualquiera? _

_Marie tomó aire antes de alisar el cabello de su nieta y resoplar. _

_–Es una mujer que… comparte su tiempo con muchos hombres._

_– ¿Mi madre no lo era? _

_–No cielo, tu madre solo amó a tu padre. _

_–Pero tu has dicho que está bien amar a muchas personas, como a Haren, me has dicho que esta bien confiar y…_

_Marie meneó la cabeza. _

_–Algún día un muchacho pedirá más que estar tiempo contigo, te pedirá… –Marie intentó encontrar una palabra para su nieta–; besos, besos te pedirá y eso no puedes dárselos a cualquiera… eso ni nada más Isabella, tu alma es infinitamente enorme y esa la puedes arriesgar si la persona promete, pero solo un hombre en tu vida será el dueño tu…–Marie callo a punto de decir de "cuerpo" y dejó la conversación inconclusa. _

_–Tus besos –Completó Isabella con una sonrisa aplicando feliz algo nuevo. _

Pero Bella ya no era una niña, y podía agregarle muchas más cosas a una cualquiera. No estaba lista para dejar que un hombre la tocase solo por complacerse, quería ser como su abuela o su madre… podría arreglarse como Melanie sugería, podría caminar como ella lo pedía y podía incluso _provocar _para divertirse pero estaba segura de algo; encontraría al amor antes de dejarse tocar por _cualquiera_.

Y salió de ahí, dejando al tipo con el cachete rojo y sintiéndose muy humillada.

No conocía la casa pero caminó hasta donde encontró un lugar desierto y llegó a una enorme cocina donde muchos bebían alegremente, encontró una barra enorme que una pareja había encontrado cómoda para tener un momento íntimo y salió casi vomitando por una pequeña puerta que encontró.

Solo que antes de salir se chocó con un enorme cuerpo que le golpeó, la puerta se cerró a tiempo, antes de que ella casi callera.

Ya de por si se había sentido mal, ahora con la panorámica vista desde el suelo se sentía peor. Reparó en la figura en frente que se incorporaba antes de ayudarla.

Con atención se dio cuenta que se sentía repentinamente muy, muy aliviada. Era un joven, mayor, pero joven aún que no parecía pertenecer a la pequeña orgía de adentro. De hecho, se veía muy fuera de lugar y demasiado incómodo.

– ¿Tú… –Titubeó Jasper observando a la extraña chica antes de continuar–, vienes de la fiesta?

Bella casi pone los ojos en blanco, eso era algo evidente, mas se contuvo. Algo le decía que el joven estaba más perdido que ella y solo le correspondía, por solidaridad, entender.

Asintió débil antes de examinarlo de nuevo.

Era extremadamente algo y delgado, con un cabello castaño pálido algo rizado que mantenía largo y unos ojos azules, que en cualquier momento serían deslumbrantes, si no es que ella los confundía con grises. Sus cejas casi se tocaban y su frente conservaba varias arruguitas de ambigüedad que recorría todo su rostro. Desde sus ojos hasta la mueca de sus carnosos labios salmón.

–Yo, uh –Jasper estaba muy mal envuelto en todo eso.

Una fiesta para celebrar la firma era difícil de llevar para él; hacer falsas pretensiones, sonrisas cautivadoras y mucha hipocresía combinada con una estúpida celebración. Ahora aquello… aquello hacía que cualquier antro al que había entrado se pareciera a una guardería, a como lo recordaba.

Apenas había estacionado su auto, para que dos adolescentes se colgaran en el para besuquearse de una 'manera más cómoda'. Intentó entrar fallidamente a la casa de los Brandon que estaba irreconocible, para no divisar a Alice por ninguna parte.

Y haciendo el intento de darse ánimos logró querer volver a entrar para atropellar a la chica en el camino.

– ¿Estás perdido? –Preguntó Bella, notando que la calle estaba por delante y que cualquiera se ubicaría en la destacada avenida.

–No, no –Jasper meneó la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, borrando confusión y volvió a intentarlo.

–Vengo a buscar a Ali…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y ellos no lo hubieran notado si no es porque Bella seguía recargada de ésta. El impulsó la aventó hacia adelante y Jasper logró atraparla antes de que se estrellará contra el suelo.

–Ten cuidado, idiota –Gruñó Jasper.

Max airado de todo, escucha el insulto lo suficiente como para defenderse. Estaba estresado y nada mejor que una buena pelea para aliviarlo. Observó a su adversario con aire desafiante sin reparar en la chica de lado y dio dos pasos fastidiados hacia el alto.

–Aprende a hablarme, o tendré que enseñarte –Le amenazó, golpeando sus puños contra sí.

Bella se incorporó y confundida con todo sintió un mare apenas visible. Pensaba muchas cosas, como lo tontamente que se había esforzado por encajar, como lo ilusa que fue por pensar una chica de pueblo se adaptaría ala brutal fiesta, pero sentía culpa por Jasper. No tenía que defenderla y mucho menos frente a Max, quien ya inspiraba peligro sin proponérselo.

Jasper alzó la barbilla y examinó en lugar, no huiría como un cobarde pero sus modales era tales, que una pelea era el acto más bajo de defensa. Sin embargo era un hombre, y estaba harto. Max era solo otro muchacho que probablemente sería mejor para Alice…

Sí, Jasper también podía rabiar. Hizo a Bella a un lado y dio un paso hacia Max sin perderlo de vista.

–El que debe de hablar eres tú, y solo será para disculparte –Murmuró propio de un tono conminatorio.

Y así se fueron acercando de un lado a otro, midiendo el terreno antes de ofrecer algún golpe o provocación.

_Un paso tambaleante hacia adelante y dos precavidos hacia atrás. _

Bella sentía que su estómago se encogía de miedo. No conocía a Jasper pero estaban del mismo lado, sin embargo, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera dado mucha por ser defendida por el intimidante muchacho que torturaba su vista con deseo.

La puerta se abrió apenas de nuevo y Bella no pudo evitar pensar si acaso le faltaba algo a la escena. Un chico bajito los observó antes de que sus ojos brillaran y saliera deprisa por donde vino.

Jasper y Max continuaban con su amenazante baile y varias bravatas sin despegarse la coactiva mirada uno del otro, cuando varios jóvenes llegaron ahí.

– ¿Max que es lo que haces? –Gruñó un chico flacucho desde el fondo de todo un grupo de la esquina.

–Cállate Kelvin, este chico aprenderá algo hoy –Habló sin despegar la atención de Jasper.

A Bella volvió a contraérsele el estómago y la presión en su cabeza hizo que se mareara.

Jasper enfurecido tomó impulso hacia Max, pero este lo esperó tranquilo y cuando estuvo apunto de golpearle, con su brazo derecho se defendió del puño antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Jasper soltó un quejido antes de encogerse por su estómago y reincorporarse. No se dejaría caer, la destellante sonrisa de Max relampagueó en la oscuridad y el número del público se había incrementado por mucho.

Todos haciendo ya ruidos y esperando que Jasper cayera para observar a un triunfante Max.

El corazón de Bella martilleó provocándole un enorme dolor el pecho, ella no se sentía bien y el aire ya le faltaba. Se apoyó contra la pared e intento dominar el mareo con los ojos cerrados. Tratando de ignorar la situación que ahí se llevaba, esto no le haría nada bueno.

_"Pelea" "Pelea" "Pelea" _ –Gritaban todos por las espaldas de los dos adversarios y cuando Max se sintió impaciente y estuvo a punto de soltar un golpe fuerte en el rostro de Jasper.

Una pequeña figura se escabullo entre el público para ver lo que sucedía.

Alice, con el dolor en cada parte de su consciencia observó a Jasper sin aire y vulnerable. Inmediatamente con la furia que podía contener su cuerpo estalló contra Max.

– ¡LARGATE! –Le gritó colérica, metiéndose entre los dos.

Max la observó desde lo alto, medito la opción de hacerla a un lado. Observó alrededor, todos esperaban que lo moliera a golpes, Rosalie le observaba decepcionada desde atrás de varios y Alice estaba pequeña a su enfrente dispuesta a todo. En aquel momento reparó en una pálida muchacha que cerraba los ojos y apretaba su puño en el lado derecho de su pecho, como si quisiera sostener su corazón.

Él la conocía, era la chica de la otra noche, la chica que había deseado. Y aunque le hubiera pasado ya aquella fantasía desde la vez que la vio, recordó la última vez que había deseado a alguien como ella… Lo que le había costado seducirla y lo mucho que lo había disfrutado.

La inocencia para él podía ser dulce y embriagante.

Empero, ahora la chica que observaba con el mismo rostro lucía mucho mejor. Su ajustado vestido carmín enarcaba sus curvas, que él ya había imaginado, sus blancas piernas se dejaban ver haciendo ya lo deseoso y se retuvo un momento más en su profundo escote y relamió sus lamios.

Sonrío socarronamente a Alice, retrocedió dos pasos antes de sonreírle a Jasper victorioso y alejarse de la multitud.

Alice con la mirada preocupada tomó el rostro de Jasper entre sus manos y le intentó mirar a los ojos. Él solo la observó recelosamente, aliviado de encontrar al fin. Lo tomó de la mano y salieron entre ya poca gente.

Algunos se quedaron ahí para observar lo que Max haría pero Rosalie actuó rápidamente.

– ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! –Les gritó, levantando los brazos y ahuyentándolos con la mirada más ácida posible.

Algunos, ya aburridos con el drama se fueron y otros continuaron con sus bromas y queriendo llegar a Max, antes de que de que él les observará con indiferencia y se fueran sin escalas.

Rosalie tomó aire cuando todos se hubieron ido, se sintió aliviada; odiaba los pleitos y tenía todo contra ello. Se llevó una mano al corazón observando a Max, quien no se movía y le tomó del hombro componiendo la mejor altivez.

–Será mejor que te vayas, Max –Le sugirió con una mueca.

–Y será mejor que tú te encargues correctamente de tu fiesta –Le respondió frio antes de girarle la cara.

Rosalie frunció los labios antes de salir ahí enfadada.

Y así por fin, Max pudo concentrarse de lleno en la chica, quien continuaba viendo todo con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de abundante alivio, tomando aire a todo lo que podía. Su mano la llevaba ahora en el hueco de su garganta, encontrándose muy exaltada aún.

Se acercó hacia ella con cuidado y con el menor ruido posible. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos pasos cuando Bella lo observó con sorpresa y miedo. Él intento componer la mejor sonrisa inocente que tenía.

–Siento si te he asustado –Se disculpo con la sonrisa, hablándole lentamente, como si se acercara a un pequeño gatito, tranquilizando.

Bella tragó el aire que llevaba sosteniendo y abrió la boca solo para volverla a cerrar. Desde hace mucho que no sentía tan agitado su corazón y eso era solo por la pelea, ahora que Max se encontraba más cerca tenía miedo a una manera que no comprendía.

Max hizo una mueca antes de extender su brazo para acariciarle la temblorosa mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos para querer huir de ahí y el se río entre dientes, divertido.

–No te hare daño –Le contestó de excelente humor.

–Supongo que puedo fiarme del ejemplo que le has dado a… –Bella calló repentinamente cuando Max alzó una ceja, temerosa de haber abierto la boca pero él se echó a reír y ella se molestó.

Se reincorporó y caminó esquivándolo antes de que el la tomará de un brazo.

–Igual no debiste de asustarte tanto –Se defendió–, ha sido solo un simple pleito, una bobería de…

– ¡Tontos! –Completó ella, ya se sentía mucho mejo y el corazón se encontraba en el lugar correcto a un ritmo normal.

–Si lo prefieres –Doblegó Max antes de sonreírle–. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella frunció el ceño.

–Vine con una amiga –Le contestó molesta antes su forma de observarla.

Max frunció el ceño, no quería que alguien más estuviera con ella, quería estar solo con ella.

–Pero… –Titubeó él, acercándose un poco más a ella alejándola de su único soporte–, tu amiga te ha dejado sola.

Bella hizo una mueca, era cierto. Melanie la había dejado sola y expuesta ante algo nuevo que no conocía, pero Melanie no tenía la culpa, después de todo, Bella tampoco quería chaperona.

–Eso no te importa –Le cortó.

El joven la retuvo por un el brazo antes de que ella se fuera, la acercó a su rostro y sonrío divertido.

–No, no me importa –Dejó caer su aliento sobre el confuso rostro de Bella y continuó hablando bajito–, pero me gusta, ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

Bella abrió la boca apenas ante sus palabras, sintió nervios en alguna parte donde su cerebro aún reaccionaba y solo se dedicó a bajar la mirada, observó su camisa negra, como ésta revelaba en los primeros botones partes de un esculpido pecho. Lamió sus propios labios, presa de algún inexplicable deseo.

–Yo…

– ¡BELLA! –El gritó casi histérico de alguien atrás los sobresaltó.

Max no la soltó y Bella solo observó hacia atrás para encontrarse con unas enfurecidas esmeraldas, torció la boca y tomó aire sin separarse de Max.

Edward se acercó y tomó a Bella como si solo se tratase de pelearse por un muñequita de trapo. Ella solo se limitó a forcejar y chillar en sus brazos. Max le observó con rabia.

–Cullen –Le dijo apenas.

Bella logró escabullirse y se quedó entre los dos muchachos. Alzó la cabeza para observar la rabia con la que cada uno se desafiaba y tembló de nuevo. Había visto a Max molesto, minutos antes, pero no se comparaba con el ahora y Edward… la mirada de él era igual o peor que la de Max. Edward la tomó de un brazo y la retiró hacia atrás de él, Max gruñó.

–Ella está conmigo –Replicó antes de empujarlo contra su propio pesa.

Edward apenas se movió de su lugar y continuó observándolo con la misma rabia, entre su shock. Había imaginado muchas maneras en las que encontraría a Bella, la había imaginado entre multitud, bebiendo, jugando impropiamente, incluso en brazos de alguien…

Pero no en brazos de Max, eso dejaba a segundo lado todo el interés que tenía en ella, para conservar alguna descarada y primitiva manera de protegerla. Los recuerdos de la última fiesta a la que asistió lo sacudieron junto con la imagen del muchacho que se encontraba en frente y su rabia era apenas controlable.

–Bella, Esme quiere hablar contigo y me ha pedido que venga por ti, es urgente –Pronunció entre dientes y con rabia contenida.

Bella se desilusionó extrañamente, había esperado que Edward hubiera venido por ella, y eso era más extraño que la rabia entre la que estaba. Melanie estaba equivocada y se lo destruiría. Tuvo que resignarse ante lo que ahora escuchaba y asintió.

No sin antes satisfacer sus propios deseos.

Caminó raídamente hacia Max y se alzó sobre sus talones para alcanzar con sus labios la mejilla de él. Max se sintió extraño antes un tacto tibio y dulce, pero sonrío.

–Te veré luego –Se despidió ella antes de irse a zancadas de ahí.

_«_ _Claro que no lo harás_ _»_Pensó Edward antes de observarla caminar hacia la salida.

–Aléjate de ella de Dei –Le amenazó.

Max soltó una carcajada y bufó después.

– ¿Por qué? –Desafió con una burlona expresión en su rostro.

Edward solo se limitó a observarlo sin el menor atisbo de broma o diversión.

– ¿La quieres para ti, acaso Cullen?

Edward continuó sin responder.

–Pues bien –Se apabulló Max–, eso la vuelve _más atractiva. _

Con una lasciva mirada observó hacia donde Bella, segundos antes se había ido y Edward contuvo las ganas de clavarle un puñetazo; solo porque quería salir de ahí.

–Déjame decirte entonces –Continuó Max, ignorando la pálida mano empuñada de su acompañante y sonrío de nuevo antes de apoyar su mano sobre uno de los hombros del otro, Edward con un solo golpe lo apartó y Max le observó, ahora más serio y agregó con fiereza–: Ella, no es tu tipo.

* * *

**¿Y, y? (ojos ceñudos) ¡Vamos! muero por un comentario sobre lo que les ha parecido he 'sudado al gota gorda' con este fic, haha...**

**¿Qué les podría decir? Bella no se deslumbrará por Edward esta vez y no será un romance como que el que sueño encontrar hahaha... pero será romance y dolor... Oh! cierro el pico y deje RR please! **

**Gracias por leer, un abrazote!**

**~YayiGM  
**


	7. 6, Voy por ti, cariño

_**Dislcaimer: **_No, no me pertenece ni Bella, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Emmett :(, ni Jasper, ni Carlisle (¬¬"), ni Esme, ni Charlie, ni Renenesme, ni Reneé... Y con mucho dolor... Ni Edward. Yo solo me entretengo fantaseando y entreteniéndolas :D

* * *

**Summary: **Bella ha quedado huérfana y sola. Cree que si vida continuara de la manera más tonta, pero descubre que hay muchos secretos que valen para mantenerse con vida. Esme, quien acaba de llegar a Forks la acoge como su hija. Ahora, un chica de pueblo se enfrentara a chicos de ciudad, chicos como Edward Cullen y Max Dei; en ella recae conocer el amor, descubrir la verdadera muerte de su madre, saber que relación tiene Esme con su abuela... Y todo aquello en apenas dos años, por que, Bella tiene los días contados. Y en dos años, sabe que ocupará un lugar más en la lista de los "no vivos".

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Voy por ti, cariño. **

**

* * *

**

Edward dejó a Max ahí y caminó furioso hacia la salida, se preguntó donde ahora se podía encontrar Bella. Y se sorprendió de las tonterías que hacía la muchacha, más le valía que no estuviera perdida.

– ¡Edward, llegaste! –Un chillido familiar hizo que él se girara hacia la entrada de la casa y atisbó a Rosalie con una sonrisa y una copa en sus manos.

Continuó caminado e ignoró a su prima.

–Pero que… –Se interrumpió Rosalie de su exclusivo reclamo ante un enorme figura a su enfrente.

Sus cabellos marrones y ondulados caían por su frente, su fuerte mandíbula contenía cierto esfuerzo de estar ahí y sus cuadrados hombros, no los recordaba tan fuertes. Abría su generosa boca para volverla a cerrar; y la rubia jamás se sintió tan atraída por Emmett.

Edward, con un ligero interés de lo que pudiera haber callado a su prima, se giró hacia atrás y encontró a Emmett y Rosalie observándose el uno al otro con devoción, antes de que Rosalie frunciera él entre cejo y chistara yéndose.

Edward bufó, no tenía tiempo para eso, le urgía encontrar a Bella. Caminó tras todos los jóvenes, sin detenerse a saludar a alguno, unas gotitas de agua empezaban a caer y él se desesperaba más y más sin poder hallar aquella melena chocolate.

Hasta que, cuando las gotitas de agua se transformaron en lluvia él pudo vislumbrar su menuda figura.

– ¡Te estás empapando! –Le gritó tanto aliviado como molesto.

Le molestaba tener que cuidar de ella, pero le molestaba más que ella se lo pusiera tan difícil.

Bella refunfuñó cuando él le puso la chaqueta en sus hombros y la cargó sobre su hombro como un costal de patatas cuando ella forcejeó de nuevo.

–Llegaré perfectamente sana y salva sin tu ayuda –Musitó entre sus fútiles forcejeos.

–Probablemente –Concedió Edward, depositándola sobre él asiento de su auto–, pero llegarías más tarde, dudo que empapada, un taxi te permita subirte.

Bella se cruzó de brazos sobre el asiento y Edward le cerró la puerta antes de rodear el carro y subirse.

–Tendría mis maneras de llegar –Se defendió ella, aún molesta por lo inútil que se volvió ante él.

–Esto no lo hago por ti –Le cortó él, en tono ácido.

Ella volvió a sentir algo que le lastimaba y se sintió como una tonta en aquel asiento. Edward dio marcha y salió rápidamente entre las calles. Manejó en silencio y observándola de vez en cuando; sus labios aún se formaban en una mueca de disgusto y sus mejillas parecían pálidas, bordeadas por húmedos cabellos marrones, se veía linda aún agitada.

Luchó contra el impulso de doblar y llevarla a su departamento, para tenerla solo como su damisela encerrada en la torre. Sin embargo, el camino terminó y pronto, gracias a su acostumbrada velocidad, llegaron a la casa.

Todo estaba en oscuras y Bella frunció el ceño, sin esperar más, se bajó del auto y esperó hasta que su acompañante abriera para encontrar todo a oscuras y vacío. Edward la había engañado, Esme no estaba ahí, no había nada urgente y había dejado a Max por nada.

Se giró hacia él y lo enfrentó con la rabia destellando en sus ojos chocolates.

Edward contuvo la carcajada ante lo que veía, Bella, tan chiquita y menuda a su lado, parecía furiosa y con un dulce aire desafiante. Pasó dentro antes de escuchar:

– ¡Todo fue una mentira! –Su reclamo chillón, fue tan reconocible para él.

Como cuando algunas mujeres le habían dicho: "¡No me llamaste!" "¡No llegaste!" "¿¡Por qué te fuiste tan rápido!" Todas, replicas hacia su persona, y dejando impreso la ansiedad que sentían por él. Bella en cambio, le estaba reclamando por haber hecho que perdiera tiempo con el imbécil de Max. Eso lastimaba su ego, en diferentes y tortuosas maneras.

–No ha sido mentira –Empleó su tonó más juguetón girándose a ella, le sonrío de lado y acarició su mejilla con tacto.

–Esme no está aquí –Replicó ella, nerviosa en la oscuridad.

Él se tomó su tiempo para cerrar la puerta tras ella, caminó hasta acorralarla y la abrazó sintiéndose demasiado bien.

–No, Esme no está, pero igual yo te quiero aquí –Habló él en susurros a su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Bella, necesitó aliento y la boca de Edward parecía tan cerca… ¡Por dios, era un locura!, ¿Qué no lo odiaba hace segundos? Ella jamás se había sentido atraída _como ahora,_ hacia alguien en Forks, y ahora aquí, sentía que se derretía por Max, pero con Edward… Con Edward se sentía suya, sus piernas le temblaban y necesitaba desesperadamente aire. Se removió entre sus brazos, solo para que el cuerpo de él, la atrapara más.

–Edward yo… –Quiso decir pero se calló, su pastosa voz parecía romper con la tranquilidad del lugar.

Edward lo pensó mejor, ahora la tenía ahí, con su cuerpo a su merced y Bella ni siquiera parecía consciente de ello, su olor tan propio de ella, tan dulce y fresco, ahora lo llamaba con deseo mesclado al delicioso aroma de la lluvia. Se acercó a su cabello y olfateó aquel aroma más, antes de apretarla más a él, si eso era posible. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de ella y él sonrío, Bella no era tan fuerte como había imagino, y eso, no la hacía menos atractiva.

Separó apenas su rostro para verla a los ojos, pero los achocolatados ojos de ella no lo veían a él, observaban su figura y se deleitaban observando su garganta, su pecho, sus brazos, sus labios y lo halagó inimaginablemente.

Sin prestar atención a lo demás, entendió que era ahora o nunca, ahora Bella iba a estar con él y tendría que convencerla de que se alejará de Max todo lo posible. Atrapó sus labios con su boca en un solo movimiento.

Bella abrió aún más los ojos de la sorpresa, no era su primer beso, no, recordó que en Forks había besado a alguno chicos, recordó las tonterías que Jessica le había sugerido y todo lo demás. Pero Edward era diferente a ello, sus labios se movían entre los suyos con premura y al mismo tiempo en un suave ritmo. Una caricia; divina y aterciopelada.

Urgía de aquel sabor tan carnal, como urgía ser tocada. Las manos de él atraparon sus caderas y pronto olvidó que quien la tocaba era Edward. El tipo que había odiado en la mañana, el tipo que le había ignorado, el tipo con él que jamás saldría y también, él único con el que sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban.

Edward ahondó más el beso y la tomó entre sus manos para acomodarla mejor en sus caderas, comenzó a envolver su cintura con las ropas mojadas, y decidió que lo mejor sería quitárselas ya. Bella no renegó cuando su chaqueta desapareció de sus hombros.

Ahora Edward lo pensaba mejor, era ella, y sí, su capricho y el irrefutable deseo de tenerla cerca, tenían toda la razón. Ella valía mil veces enfrentarse a Max, valía dejar una noche de proyectos para besarla y tocarla. Pero él quería más y urgía por más. Con sus fuertes manos descendió a sus piernas y sintió el contorno y la fuerza de éstas.

Separó sus labios de su boca solo para comenzar a saborear la húmeda piel de su cuello, arrancando ligeros suspiros y ruiditos de ella, que adoró. Saboreó milímetro por milímetro de piel, esperando contener sus ansias.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan deseoso de una mujer antes, ni siquiera cuando fue la primera vez. ¿Qué podía tener aquella chiquilla sin familia que le atrajera tanto? ¿Sería lo débil que ella estaba, que hacía que él con besos y caricias quisiera borrar cualquier recuerdo de soledad? ¿Ó sería lo bella que era ante sus ojos, que la quería solo suya? ¿O su dulce y fina voz siempre replicando, quería que estuviera entre suspiro y placer a su lado?

Edward no sabía pero continuó degustando hasta que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió.

Aquel sonido hizo que Bella reaccionara a algo que no fueran las caricias de él, lo observó a él; su broncíneo cabello, estaba húmedo causándole cosquillas, ella no resistió el tocarlo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como ella antes los tenía, y sus labios atrapaban insistentes la delgada piel de su mentón. Jamás se había sentido mejor, pero él teléfono insistía en interrumpirlos.

Con pensamientos apenas coherentes habló.

–Edward, él teléfono –Se avergonzó de lo ronca de su voz y se regañó a si misma por ser tan estúpida ante él.

Edward con un gruñido entendió que ella ya no estaba ante el mismo sentimiento de antes, y tomó su cintura para bajarla, cuando se aseguró de que ella pudiera sostenerse la tomó de una mano y caminó hasta el teléfono.

– ¿Esme? –El sencillo nombre hizo que ambos se sintieran extraños.

Bella soltó la mano que él sujetaba y se apartó, él no se lo impidió.

– ¿Bella? –Se escuchó otro silencio y Edward habló después–, sí, sí, está aquí pero…

De nuevo la voz del teléfono lo interrumpió y Edward se giró hacia ella, escuchando aún a su madre en el auricular.

–Bien, le diré –Edward colgó y observó a Bella con disgusto.

Se veía hermosa, con sus labios hinchados, con su vestido arrugado hacia arriba sobre sus piernas, con sus cabellos hechos una maraña por sus propias manos y sintió que odiaba lo que diría, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Ella le observó con cuidado, sintiendo nauseas por lo que acaba de suceder, pero tenía que comportarse como una adulta y no caer bajo el infantil refugió de salir corriendo a su cuarto y ocultarse hasta que él se fuera.

–Esme ha dicho que nos espera con Carlisle, me ha pedido que te lleve.

_« ¿Y ésta vez es verdad?_ _»_Estuvo a punto de decir Bella, pero pensó que sería mejor callar, si no era verdad, ¿Era acaso que no le habían gustados su besos y ahora huía?

–Y ésta vez, es verdad –Respondió él a sus preguntas mentales.

Bella asintió, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Él la siguió por detrás, deseando haber podido planear algo, haber podido hacer aquello menos brutal y que ahora ella no huyera como lo hacía de su tacto. Se subieron al auto y él condujo en silencio mientras el rojo color acudía a todo el rostro de Bella.

Las atestadas calles fueron desaparecieron, y Edward tomó la autopista.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Se apresuró a preguntar ella.

–No te pienso secuestrar –Bromeó él, divertido con la alarma en ella.

Bella se relajó en su asiento, tomó aire y continuó observando como el velocímetro aumentaba con temor. Intentó distraerse.

–Eso no entendería yo, si recordara lo de hace minutos –Murmuró, intentando desafiarle y controlar la vergüenza.

Edward se sorprendió la manera tan fría en la que ella le contrariaba, esperaba que cualquier chica sintiera pudor por haber caído tan fácil, ¿Por qué ella había caído fácil, en sus brazos, no?

–Entonces tu no tendrías que reclamar –Replicó él, con una sonrisa, confiado de que ella callaría y vendría, ya, la vergüenza esperada.

Pero Bella se ofendió, sentimiento que solo hizo que el rojo desapareciera de su rostro antes de que él lo notará ya se irguió en su asiento.

Río falsamente y habló con su propia voz sorprendiéndole–; Eso quisieras, _eso, _no ha sido más que las afectuosas gracias de una dama.

Recordó con risas mentales lo que su abuela Marie le había enseñado tiempo atrás, como los hombre siempre se pavoneaban del placer que podían dar y como, _con sencillas palabras, _se podía rebajar el inútil ego.

Y sí, el ego de Edward había sido rebajado.

– ¿_Gracias de una dama? _–Preguntó él, repitiendo la frase con extrañeza, juraba que no lo había escuchado nunca.

Bella río de s cara confundida, de su ceño fruncido y de la mueca de sus labios.

–Sí Edward, gracias por llevarme a la escuela, por sacarme del aprieto con Max, por llevarme a casa cuando llovía y por _tu inocencia_ –Enumeró ella con los dedos, agregando lo último con picardía.

Edward proceso cada palabra, _"llevarme a la escuela": _bien, sabía que ella en algún momento se lo agradecería al igual que el hecho de la lluvia y evitar que se mojara. Pero… ¿Sacarme del aprieto e Max? ¿SU INOCENCIA? ¿DE EDWARD? Esa chica tenía algún problema de neurona.

– ¿Aprieto con Dei? –Quiso saber él. Preguntando primero lo más… comprensible.

Bella ocultó la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. La cara de Edward era igual a la de Mike, igual a cuando ella le revolvía entre tiempo y ambiente para negarle una salida, igual al rostro de Tyler cuando le explicaba los asuntos de la economía para zafarse de una cita e igual a la de algunos chicos que había echo confundir. Y desde que vio a Edward, jamás se imaginó a si misma, _confundiéndolo. _

–Sí, el es mi punto justo ahora.

– ¿Tu punto? Isabella te estás burlando de mí –Le acusó él, con rostro firme la vio por segundos antes de fijarse de nuevo en la carretera.

–No Edward, te lo explicaré –Aceptó ella–. Verás, si tú no hubieras llegado a tiempo para impedirme ir con Max, yo no hubiera podido _resistirme… _a él –Observó contenta como una niña pequeña, como Edward apretaba la mandíbula, hasta que se relajó encontró su voz.

– ¿Tu no querías ir con él, entonces? ¿Él de obliga de alguna manera? –Preguntó tan rápido que se sintió cinco años más joven e inexperto.

–Pues… –La voz de Bella era delgada, fresca y falsamente inocente–, algo así, no quería ir con él por que es la primera noche que le habló y según Melanie yo no debo de salir con chicos a la primera –Le observó con una sonrisa y agregó–; por lo menos no con los chicos que me interesan, tú me entiendes –Añadió después, feliz con la manera en la que Edward se enojaba.

Edward tenía algunas preguntas aún pero todas, estaba seguro, que solo sería para que apretara con más fuerza el volante. Bella se la estaba poniendo muy difícil. Él ya había planeado todo desde que ambos dejaron la casa, si Bella sentía vergüenza o incomodidad por lo ocurrido… Él ya encontraría la manera de ser _dulce y comprensivo _para tenerla a su lado.

También había pensado en otra opción, tal vez Bella hubiera estado molesta, no le hubiera hablado y llegaría con Esme para acriminarlo con la mirada; entonces él, se disculparía, sería cauto en sus movimientos y de una u otra manera ella acabaría a su lado por votos de lealtad.

Sin embargo, nada había sucedido así. Bella había resuelto todo con honestidad, y aunque recordará a la perfección como ella se había dejado llevar por sus caricias… solo recordaba el tonto sentimiento de envidia hacia Max.

_« Si Bella supiera de lo es capaz el maldito, no, ella no se acercará a él ni un metro a la redonda »_ Pensó y se prometió a si mismo.

Recordó bien como se desenvolvía, como le había afectado y como ahora _tal vez _se lo agradecía.

_..._

_"Vamos Cullen, será solo una noche" Dei sonrío y señaló a la chica con su barbilla. "Solo dime que debo de hacer"_

_Edward negó con la cabeza. _

_"No sé, se trata de ella, es diferente ella no…_

_"No seas tonto" Interrumpió Dei, luego río y agregó: "Solo dime que le gusta, y te aseguro que la verás a mi lado en no más que una noche". _

_Edward rodó los ojos. _

_"Rosas amarillas, las rosas amarillas le gustan mucho"_

Después de eso recordó la fatídica noche, la noche que encontró a la chica en una esquina llorando.

_"¿Estás bien?"_

_"¡NO!¡No lo estoy! ME VIOLARON…" Respondió entre llantos sin dejar de ver al otro lado de la habitación. Donde Max Dei tomaba su chaqueta y salía del lugar. _

_...  
_

Edward se asqueó con los recuerdos y prefirió borrar cualquier imagen mental de Bella a lado de aquel tipejo. Condujo sin percatarse con más fuerza e intentó debatir con Bella para distraerse.

–Estás equivocada –Sentenció un confuso Edward antes de suspirar pesadamente y observarla con todo el cuidado posible–, eres demasiado para él.

¿Demasiado para él? a Bella le gustaba pensar eso, le gusta creer que un chico como Edward creyera que era demasiado para Max. Pero no lo dejó ver y frunció el gesto.

–Tal vez –Concedió apenas, antes de fijarse en el negro tablero del auto–, pero es lo que yo quiero, y si lo quiero, simplemente _voy por él._

Edward frunció el ceño, ¿que le quería decir? ¿Insinuaba inocente o le sabía algo? Bella contuvo otra risita sobre su confuso rostro.

–Bella, basta –Cortó él–, no te entiendo.

–No tienes por qué –Repuso ella rápidamente y agregó y en un tono más dolido incluso más de lo que quería–; después de todo, solo soy "una chiquilla".

Edward enmudeció por apenas algunos segundos, no estaba seguro de haber utilizado alguna vez el apodo cerca de ella. E hizo lo único que le quedaba; detuvo el carro a mitad de la carretera, aunque no fuera lo que quería y se giró completamente hacia ella.

Se reclinó hacia su menuda figura con una dulce sonrisa de lado, y antes de que Bella pudiera reclamar o siquiera reflexionar en la situación, depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Con cuidado acarició su mejilla sin dejar de sonreír, regresó a su lugar y continuó con la marcha.

–Eres más que eso –El único cuarteto de palabras fue pronunciado por sus cosquilleantes labios a una torpe y desconcertada Bella.

Edward sonrío aún más; no, nadie, ni Bella Swan podía divertirse a su costa. No por lo menos sin quemarse un poco con su propio fuego.

En el camino pensó un poco en como Bella tomaría lo que venía. Aunque confiaba en su madre lo suficiente como para considerarlo una buena idea. Los arboles de la autopista dieron lugar a una senda a la derecha, tomó camino por ella, que se encontraba bordeada de cercas de maderas hasta que llegaron a un enorme marco de la misma. El olor a creasota de los arboles los llenó al momento, casi todo ahí era madera, después de la estrecha entrada estuvieron completamente al aire libre. Edward aparcó en uno de todos lo improvisados topes por troncos de madera, se bajó del auto, y abrió la puerta de Bella.

– ¿Permanecerás en las nubes toda la noche? Será mejor, entonces, que no te vuelva a besar...

Sonrío él divertido.

Bella enrojeció de furia.

–Cállate Cullen –Masculló ella antes de tomar camino entre algunos autos también aparcados.

Se encontró con un enorme titulo grabado en madera, sobre una roca en la entrada, que rezaba _"Dreams place"_. No quiso volver a dirigirse al chico a su derecha y solo caminó a su lado como si todo aquello no le sorprendiera, unas mesas de manteles blancos con algunas velas se dieron a notar, varias en realidad, pero Edward la siguió llevando más allá de todo eso.

Bella pensó, solo por un momento, que Edward la había engañado de nuevo. Que la llevaba a este lugar que inspiraba aquel aire romántico solo para después llevarla a otro lugar que inspirara un aire más bien_, privado_. Sí, Melanie se lo había advertido, los chicos solo querían sexo. Pero no podía pensar en Edward así, aunque la muchacha se sorprendiera del deseo al que privaba a su acompañante, no podía imaginarse a Edward deseable. Arrugó el ceño, ¿Entonces por que lo había besado con tanta devoción en la casa? Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

Continuó caminando hasta que se encontró con una mesa para cuatro en el fondo de un lugar un poco más privado, y casi suspira de alivio al encontrarse con la tranquila cara de los señores Cullen. Edward y ella se sentaron rápidamente sin preguntar a que venía todo aquello y obedecieron a tomar el champagne que Esme les ofreció.

Cenaron algo ligero y continuaron bebiendo sin necesidad de alguna platica, solo amables sonrisas. Hasta que Esme se levanto y tomó a Bella de una mano.

–Vamos ya –Le dijo en un susurro.

Bella, totalmente confundida se dejó llevar hacia donde Esme le dirigía. Se alejaron de los hombres Cullen y bordearon unas mesas más para llegar a un campo totalmente aislado, le recordaba solo un poco a Forks, si no es porque en Forks tanto verde era natural y ahí se veía un poco forzada a la naturaleza. Esme notó que Bella no se había percatado del día y le sonrío dulcemente antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

–Hoy es 18 de enero, Bella.

A la joven le resultó extrañamente familiar el número, una nebulosa de recuerdos tristes inundaron su cerebro y asintió débilmente. Esme cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia el suelo y continuó:

–Este lugar es comúnmente utilizado para citas románticas –Murmuró observando el lugar con una sonrisa antes de agregar con tono melancólico–: aquí fue mi primera cita con Carlisle.

Bella la observó curiosa por su pasado y Esme entendió que debía de decir más.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo, 20 años atrás exactamente –Recordó–, era poco después de navidad y aún no sabía ni me imaginaba que él sería mi esposo después...

– ¿Hoy es tu aniversario? –Quiso adivinar Bella, la observó confundida y Esme negó con la cabeza.

–No, no –Quiso decir todo, quiso solamente esperar que Bella entendiera–. Bella, hoy hace un mes tu abuela de muerta.

Bella contuvo el aire ante el recuerdo, había ignorado completamente la perdida que llevaba. Se había preocupado por otras cosas y se había repuesto apenas días de enterrar a su ser más querido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan fría, insensible y poca cosa? Su abuela había sido todo para ella, y ella simplemente había ignorado su muerte en cuanto dejó Forks.

Pero ahora todo eso le pasaba la cuenta, y con un hilo de voz soltó un pequeño "Oh", y se derrumbó en lágrimas. Esme esperó hasta que estuviera tranquila entre sollozos, y pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea recordárselo.

– ¿Cómo lo he olvidado?

– ¿Cómo no ibas a hacerlo? –Trató de alentarla–, haz tenido muchos cambios, me sorprende que recuerdes que te llames Isabella... –Intentó bromear.

Pero Bella negó con la cabeza y se sintió peor.

–Era mi abuela, mi única familia yo...

–Solamente hiciste lo que tu abuela hubiera querido –Le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Carlisle dándole apoyo.

Solo le dirigió una tímida sonrisa al igual que Esme.

–Entonces es hora de soltar esto –Señaló Esme, y hasta entonces Bella reparó en la pequeña canasta que Esme cargaba en una mano.

Se la dio a Carlisle y fue él quien sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo para prender la mecha del centro, poco a poco combustible creado dio lugar a que el globo sostenido de la canasta se inflara, y un hermoso pequeño globo aerostático se impulsó hacia arriba dejando ver a pequeñas alturas un _"Marie"_.

Al despegarse por completo Bella sonrío cuando leyó lo que decía el globo: _"Antes de dormir mi pequeña, no tengas miedo de lo que soñarás."_

Varias lágrimas brotaron por la mejilla de Esme y Bella hasta que el globo se perdió en las alturas y solo se vislumbró una difusa luz que tocaba el cielo.

–Gracias, de verdad gracias –La muchacha se dirigió a Esme y a Carlisle antes de que ellos negaran con la cabeza y la volvieran a abrazar.

Edward se mantuvo alejado de la escena, solo de vez en cuando sentía curiosidad por jamás haber conocido a Marie. Y extraña vez observaba a Bella, no era la misma chica que se había burlado de él, o la misma chica que lo había vuelto un poco loco. Lo más molesto fue saber que la chica de antes y del ahora le hacían sentirse igual, demasiado vulnerable y tonto hacia un deseo insatisfacible.

Camino hacia a Bella en cuanto sus padres se adelantaron, quiso planear alguna forma de acercarse a ella pero se limitó a solo caminar a su lado, observándola cada tanto para comprobar que se encontraba bien. Su respiración era apacible y a veces sorbía de su nariz.

Bella apenas era consciente de la presciencia de Edward, solo lo dejó pasar y caminaron juntos hasta que ella decidió que sería mejor irse con Esme y Carlisle.

_..._

**_Domingo, 31, Enero, 2010. _**

_Las cosas son demasiado raras, ¿Por qué no está la abuela Marie para decirme que hacer? Y si estuviera no estoy segura de que me pudiera ayudar con todo. Creo que jamás le diría todo lo que e hecho y he lastimado a algunas personas. _

_Hace dos semanas, cuando me enteré de lo perdida que había estado de la muerta de mi abuela fue devastador, creo que me merecía todos los reproches que me di aquella noche. Le hablé a Harem solo por aquello y me dio alegría escucharlo de nuevo. _

_Por otro lado está "lo demás", y con eso me refiero a Edward. Ha sido demasiado raro tenerlo tan cerca, a veces siento que me saltara encima mío justo cuando cenamos o algo por el estilo. Me está preocupando el chico. Pero Melanie me ha ayudado, supongo, cuando le conté lo sucedido al día siguiente fue completamente directa al decirme que me alejará de él. Probablemente ya ha borrado cualquier idea buena de él. _

_Y de un lado muy diferente está Max, he descubierto que bajo toda aquella maldad que todos creen es realmente bueno. No sé si todo sea un truco pero me gusta estar con él, me hace sentir... buena. Como si yo lo ayudara a él de alguna forma, es tonto lo sé pero me gusta mucho estar con él. Melanie dice que soy una completa tonta a su lado. _

_De cualquier forma, mi relación –o lo que sea– que tengo con Max ha molestado mucho a Edward, y aunque al principio me preocupé un poco, se ha estado tornando todo algo muy divertido. Según Anna –la chica bajita que acabo de conocer–, es hora de que Edward tenga su dosis de dolor o lo que sea..._

_Mañana Max vendrá por mi, y solo lo he convencido por que Esme no se encuentra, quien me dijo el viernes que iría a un viaje de urgencia y como sea... eso ha sido incentivo para que la fobia "conoce padres" de Max se resuelva un poco. Solo espero que Mañana pueda avanzar un poco con el nudo de mi cabeza. _

_...  
_

Bella cerró el cuaderno y bajó a cenar. Se demoró lo más que pudo preparando el guisado y después se sirvió con mucha tranquilidad. Le gustaba como se sentía, con Esme y Carlisle fuera tenía la casa solo para ella y eso le daba tiempo para si misma. Aunque no se sintiera incómoda con la presciencia de su nueva familia, igual no podía tardar demasiado tiempo pensando por que entonces Esme rápidamente se preocuparía.

Le sorprendía darse cuenta con que facilidad había podido conocer a cada uno, como discretamente a veces le aconsejaba a Carlisle que era mejor guardar silencio cuando Esme daba los primeros signos de molestia, y como, podía desvelar lo que Edward ocultaba para ella. Se sentía perceptiva, era bueno, supuso antes de dar el primer bocado a su comida.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el corredor y después una figura demasiado conocida para ella se posó en la entrada de la cocina. Sin tomar mucho tiempo en observarlo dio un sorbo de su bebida y continuó como si nada. No entendía porque Edward estaba aquí, desde que recordaba él llegaba ya pasada la media noche, y despertaba demasiado tarde como para verlo. Era extraño encontrarlo en la casa.

–Buenas noches –Pronunció ella antes de observarlo con una sonrisa, él bufó antes de mascullar algo parecido y se sentó por delante de ella–. ¿Quieres cenar?

Edward la observó como si algo extraño le pasara pero se limitó a asentir y se acomodó mejor en el comedor. Ella sonrío, no entendía porque se sorprendía, después de todo ella no le odiaba, solo lo... bueno, ni ella misma sabía. Edward la observó servir su comida, se sentía demasiado extraño últimamente, y parecía demasiado cansado de esforzarse en comprender. Bella era como una droga para él, era placentero estar con ella pero dañino cuando ella misma se entretenía a sus espaldas. Y lo peor de todo, ella se negaba a su presciencia, se negaba a todo lo relacionado con él. Por eso mismo aceptó sin reproche cuando su madre le pidió que cuidara de Bella en su ausencia, sería una buena excusa.

Cuando despertó de sus propios pensamientos, un apetitoso guisado se encontraba en su mesa y una Bella cauta al frente dando un bocado. Comieron sin muchas palabras hasta que fue tiempo de lavar los platos, se levantaron y sin decir absolutamente nada se pusieron de acuerdo con la tarea.

–No sabía que llegarías temprano hoy... –Comentó Bella por lo bajo, antes de darse cuenta que sonaba como cualquier esposa y sonrojarse.

Edward no entendió pero igual sonrío y continuó secando el plato que Bella le había pasado.

–Estoy algo cansado –No mintió pero prefirió evitar cualquier tema que ameritara más platica, le gustaba increíblemente más solo observarla.

Ella asintió antes de terminar con el último plato y secar sus manos en un trapo.

–Entonces no te molestare hasta tarde, solo no pongas seguro a la puerta...

– ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –Se abstuvo de explicar que Esme le había pedido que cuidara de su seguridad.

–Porqué si no, no podré entrar –Contestó como si aquello fuera para un bebé, en aquel tono de sorna.

Su acompañante levantó una ceja con una expresión divertida.

–Iras a _kafiros, _¿uh?

Bella arrugó el ceño, ¿Cómo él sabía eso? Le molestaba pensar que habría estado siguiéndola o algo parecido.

–Tranquila nena, no te estoy acosando si eso piensas –Adivinó él–, solo me se perfectamente 'el itinerario' así que te aviso que no irás.

Bella se molestó más incluso, ¿Quién se creía para darle ordenes?

– ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Nunca estás en casa como cualquier persona, sales todo el día y jamás te encuentro en algún lugar sin mencionar que Rose me ha preguntado por ti como si fueras un extraño.

Edward arrugó el ceño, era mucho que analizar, y decidió ir por lo primero.

–Pero me buscas... ¿Lo haces todo el tiempo? –Un destello brilló en sus esmeraldas antes de poder completar la pregunta.

Ella se dio cuenta que no estaba pensando correctamente lo que decía.

–Yo no... No lo hago, solo que cuando Rosalie me pregunta por ti... ¡Sabes Edward! Deja de decirles a tus ridículas noviecitas que pregunten por ti –Exigió, escapándose, según ella, de lo que se había acorralado con sus palabras.

Edward sonrío aún más y se acercó a su lugar.

–Sí que lo haces –Afirmó–, y Rosalie no es alguien que deba ponerte celosa, es mi prima –Se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina.

Bella abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar, ¿Su prima? Rosalie Hale... no Cullen... ¿Cómo? En todo caso, ella debería saber donde se encontraba Edward. Dio una vuelta y tomó su chaqueta antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

–Bella, he dicho que no saldrás –Le recordó él desde la sala.

–Y yo nunca he dicho que te obedeceré –Apuntó con una sonrisa desde la puerta–, además no volveré tan tarde, y solo para que lo sepas tocaré tan fuerte para que te despiertes.

Edward rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón.

–Tienes un buen punto –Habló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sin retenerla–, si estaré despierto hasta que tú llegues y he estado comportándome demasiado _freaky_...**(1)** Iré –Finalizó cuando tomó su chaqueta del perchero y le abría la puerta con una sonrisa.

La anterior sonrisa de Bella desapareció de su rostro, ¿Irá? ¿Qué era peor? No quería que Edward fuera, ésta noche estaría con Melanie y Frida, conocería a algún chico nuevo y aprendería algo más sobre lo que quería para después dormir plácidamente con la esperanza de que algún día moriría conociendo al amor de su vida... Sí, sonaba dramático; pero era todo lo que quería y Edward se lo arruinaba.

–No –Decidió antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirle una fulminante mirada al chico de cabellos cobrizo con expresión burlona–, ve si tú quieres –Le dejó libre– yo solo me iré a dormir.  
Edward se sintió herido, ¿Qué chica no hubiera preferido ir a su lado? Y Bella, Bella tenía que siempre ser tan... indescifrable. Ella dejó su chamarra a un lado y comenzó a subir los escalones marcando los pasos como cualquier adolescente molesto con su padre. Edward sonrío de nuevo.  
– ¿He de preocuparme porque te escapes por la ventana? –Semi-grito él cuando ella ya se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras.

Ella bufó.

–Si quisiera salir de verdad no me detendrías y saldría por esa puerta –Señaló el lugar de antes–. Así que, preocúpate más por cuan desagradable eres.

Y de nuevo sus palabras daban justo en el blanco, la sonrisa de Edward desapareció y Bella terminó de subir la escalera.

_¡Lo odio! Lo odio tanto... _–Agregó a su diario antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, con total parsimonia Bella se cepilló su cabello con cuidado, lo recogió y optó por unos jeans y una ajustada ramera negra antes de salir por la puerta. Con un nuevo sentimiento por quien la llevaría a la escuela mordió una tostada antes de escuchar unos nuevos pasos por la escalera, unos cuantos ruidos más y la atractiva melena cobriza apareció por el desayunador. Frunció el ceño antes de que él le sonriera y le arrebatara la tostada que mordía.

–Buenos días –Le saludó él, abrió el refrigerador y tomó un poco de jugo.

Ella continuó observándolo, solo asintiendo para sí misma.

–Te llevare a la escuela y no quiero berrinches –Le _casi-_pidió en lo que la observaba cuidadosamente.

Edward se estaba volviendo cada día más interesado en aquella chiquilla, y eso no lo podía negar. Ella levantó una ceja y le arrebató el vaso del jugo de su mano antes de bebérselo todo de un solo trago y jugarle el cabello.

–Lamento desilusionarte –Le sonrío, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro–, pero hoy vienen por mí.

–Sí, también llevaré a Melanie –Atinó a decir antes de sonreírle, no quería verse desprevenido.

Ella sonrío aún más.

Se acercó a su labios, pudo sentir su aliento cosquilleando. No, Edward Cullen no le interesaba pero le gustaba. Aún no podía olvidar cuando la besó y como a veces soñaba repeticiones y secuelas pero igual era Edward. La persona que vivía en su casa, que martilleaba en el colegio y quien no le dejaría ir con Max.

–Eso me encantaría –Cortó ella, segundos antes de estar segura que Edward la besaría y se separó hábilmente–. Después de todo, Melanie se irá sola hoy... O tal vez podrías llevar a Frida y Mels a la escuela, eso sería perfecto ¿Uh?

–Bien, los cuatro iremos a la escuela, eso es aceptable.

–Edward basta, te he dicho que no iré contigo –Se levantó, un poco exasperada tomando chamarra café antes de salir, esperaría afuera si fuera necesario.

Edward rodó los ojos y recogió el poco tiradero que Bella había dejado antes de escuchar una moto y gruñir involuntariamente. Ya sabía _quién _era.

– ¿Qué hace él acá? –Preguntó una sola vez para que Bella presagiara algo malo.

Tomó aire y le respondió tranquilamente.

–Me llevara a la escuela.

¡Eso!–Se apremió a sí misma. Por primera vez había contestado sin reto, si ironía, sin ningún humor ofensivo. Edward apretó el puente de su nariz antes de negar lentamente.

–Tú no te subirás a esa cosa –El ritmo de sus palabras fue lento e impasible antes de caminar hacia la entrada.

Bella lo detuvo por un brazo antes de que avanzará hacia a puerta.

–Tú no decides eso...

– ¡Oh sí que lo hago! –Bramó antes de soltarse de su agarre y abrir la puerta.

Afuera se encontraba Max, su ondulada melena despeinada y aquel color negro de su chaqueta característico en él. Recargado sobre su moto con una sonrisa arrogante observó a Edward. El apuesto joven de aquellos arrebatadores verdes bramaba en furia y se acercó hacia él sin detenerse hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca.

–Te lo digo por última vez –Masculló tanto como se lo permitió el habla–, ¡Aléjate de ella!

Max sonrío antes de reposar el peso sobre su moto y dirigirle un saludo a la menuda chica que observaba todo con enormes ojos chocolates desde la entrada; evidentemente pretendía ignorar a Edward.

Bella caminó un poco hacia ellos antes de que el brazo de Edward la retuviera hacia atrás, _suficiente,_ ella no se iba a dejar tratar como una débil mocosa. Después de todo era lo menos parecido a lo que podía ser.

–Edward apártate –Murmuró bajo para él antes de luchar con el fuerte brazo.

Entonces Max decidió actuar y no dejar que Edward se saliera con la suya. Avanzó un poco para tomar a Bella pero el impacto de un fuerte puño en su mejilla lo tomó por sorpresa; trastabilló hasta su moto antes de recuperar el equilibrio y observar a Edward con aquellos oscuros en una cólera incomparable. Bella solo soltó un pequeño grito entrecortado.

–Eres un maldito, Cullen –Espetó Dei en el acto.

Max se incorporó a la ofensiva muy, muy cerca de Edward, quien con toda consciencia que pudo hizo retroceder a Bella que por única vez no reprochó. Max estaba colérico. Con la cara en alto Edward sonrío por primera vez.

– ¿Acaso te duele, Dei?

Max dibujó de nuevo la sonrisa que había perdido y tomó lugar en el invisible campo de pelea que Edward le ofrecía.

– ¿Con que pelear, he? ¿Por ella? Eso quieres pues... –Sí, no terminó antes de aventar un impetuoso golpe que Edward esquivó hábilmente.

– ¿Por ella? –Edward repitió la pregunta señalando a Bella que se encontraba atrás absorta en sí misma, la señaló con burla y se volvió de nuevo hacia Max –Es por todo.

Max entendió y su sonrisa se dibujó aún más.

–Y eso que Emmett y tú decían que yo era el rencoroso, querido amigo.

Edward recordó viejas bromas de hace algunos años y luego aquella fatídica noche de nuevo y volvió a la furia.

–Sí bueno, la gente cambia –Dijo Edward antes de lanzar otro puño que fue esquivado por Max–. Si no, otros los hacen cambiar, como a Paty Pekins le sucedió, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Max desdibujó la sonrisa antes de soltar otro golpe que dio en el brazo de Edward. El muchacho de cabellos cobrizos retrocedió un poco hasta que sintió unas frágiles manos chocar en su espalda, se reincorporó antes de confundirse por la preocupada mirada de Bella. Se alejo de ella y se acercó a Max más furioso.

–Te lo advertí Cullen –Le dijo el moreno–, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Edward soltó un golpe más que Max hizo chocar contra su propio cuerpo y entonces comenzó una verdadera pelea. Se tomaban ambos con la mayor fuerza posible, e intentaban separar o esquivar aunque fuera por milímetros los puños del otro. Max alcanzó el ojo del cobrizo y éste alcanzó el labio del moreno.

Y por fin, la joven reaccionó en su estupor. Chilló como primera reacción antes empuñar sus pequeñas manos y acercarse con zancadas hacia los dos _idiotas_ que se peleaban enfrente de ella.

– ¡Basta! –No, un sencillo grito no iba a detener la pelea que ambos jóvenes disfrutaban.

Bella tuvo que tragar saliva antes de juntar todo su valor y decidir encontrar sus manos para frenar los pechos de ambos muchachos. Se metió en medio y ambos la miraron con una furia que la hizo encogerse y sudar frío. Observó al joven de chaqueta negra y le fulminó con mirada.

–Vete Max.

Sí, ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos y bajaron su rostro hacia la muchacha en medio de ellos. Bella les regresó la mirada molesta. Max bufó y a paso largo camino hacia su moto. Se montó de un solo brincó y arrancó el acelerador en lo que se ponía el casco.

–Llámame en cuento tengas las cosas claras –Masculló molesto hacia Bella.

Bella era linda -Eso lo admitía sin dudar Max. Además lo poco que la conocía lo dejaba ansioso y moría soñándose en ella pero no había más. No estaba dispuesto a seguir en ridículo mientras ella no se decidiera, era él o Cullen. Y a como lo veía no iba a perder su tiempo.

Bella se mordió el labio dudando si irse con Max, pero estaba molesta, rabiosa a decir verdad. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan estúpidos? Una vez que Max se fue, observó a Edward y entró como una fiera a la casa, él la siguió por detrás sin salir del asombro.

–Siéntate –Ordeno ella, señalando la alta silla del desayunador.

Edward la observó con una sonrisa, ¿Ahora pretendía ser ella la que daba órdenes? Era cómico verla en un papel fuerte y entonces lo comprendió, ella no hacía el papel de alguien fuerte; ella era fuerte. Con la misma sonrisa obedeció la orden dada y todavía apoyó sus manos en su regazo con la burla propia de un niño chiquito.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de tomar el botiquín que Esme guardaba en la cocina.  
Sí, el moretón era algo malo. Y horrorizaba la pálida piel del muchacho pensó Bella, y con más rabia se dio cuenta que no había ido a la escuela ni sacado nada provechoso pero Edward vaya que se había satisfecho a golpes. Primero ayer le hacía perderse su noche y hoy le hacía perder la primera hora, 'la fresca y cruda mañana' según Melanie. Resopló pesadamente, ella no tenía tiempo para perder. Sin embargo con toda la delicadeza que podía pasó un trapo con hielo por la mallugada piel de su pómulo, se retuvo en los ojos verdes que la examinaban con cautela y sonrío falsamente antes de guardar todo y tomar su mochila de nuevo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

Se giró levemente de espaldas a la puerta y le contesto tranquila.

–A la escuela, Edward, no pienso faltar.

–Te llevaré –Tomó las llaves que aún reposaban en la mesita de la estancia y salió por la puerta primero. Bella resopló de nuevo antes de ir por detrás.

Llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo para la segunda hora y Edward estacionó el auto diestramente, colocó el freno de mano y la observó con una enorme sonrisa antes de activar los seguros. Rápidamente ella quitó el seguro de su puerta pero él, más rápido, volvió a ponerlo; y así se pelearon repetidamente con los seguros hasta que Bella se hartó y se dio cuenta que Edward era un tonto niño inmaduro, lo observó con furia.

– ¿Que quieres, Cullen? –Soltó la pregunta con rabia.

Era cómico, sí. Edward odiaba escuchar el 'Cullen' de la estridente voz de Max pero en cambio en Bella era una forma distinta, una forma suave, _'un sonido que transportaba dulzura en el aire y..._ Sí, esta vez _le había pegado duro. 'Eso' le había pegado duro con Bella._ Continuó con la misma sonrisa, observándola antes de preguntar:

– ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Max?

Ella se crispó por un momento, ni ella misma se había podido responder aquello. Entonces la palabra mágica apareció en su cerebro: 'Responsabilidad'.

–Responsabilidad, querido, alguien tenía que ser responsable en lugar de molerse a golpes... si yo no paraba aquello...

–No tenías que haberme curado –Presionó Edward antes de que ella terminará–; ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella lo observó con duda y confusión. No, no podía responder; porque no sabía. La mayoría de las veces que todo pasaba de forma rápida e imponente, actuaba por instintos que no pretendía comprender. Recordó volver a sentirse mareada y con la falta de aire pero también recordó el terror de encontrar golpes... _¿En Edward? ¿Por qué lo curó?_

–Eres el hijo de Esme –Se respondió más a si misma que al joven que intentaba comprender cada gesto, cada ceño fruncido, respiración o cada movimiento que venía de ella–. Lo hice por Esme, solo por ella –Asintió de nuevo para sí, antes de apretar la manija del auto.

Edward recapacitó en aquello mientras ella salía del auto. Y después la siguió de lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzarla.

– ¿Te digo algo? –Habló a su lado mientras caminaban a la par–. No te creo.

–No lo hagas, no me importa –Ella se encogió de hombros e intentó divisar a alguien conocido.

No encontró a nadie, y no se debía a que no conociera a toda la escuela; si no porque los pasillos estaban solos. _Vaya suerte _pensó Bella en pura ironía.

–Bien, pero te diré algo más –Insistió él, intentando atraer su atención.

– ¿¡Qué! –Exasperó ella en un mísero intento de ahuyentarlo.

–He decidido seguir tu consejo –Se encogió de hombros antes de que Bella lo observará más confusa.

–Me dirás algo o seguirás con un estúpido jueguito –Farfullo molesta antes de que Edward riera entre dientes.

–Eso que dijiste de _'ir por lo que quieres'_ –Le recordó cuando caminaban más lento, Bella lo miró recordando y asintió. Él la observó con toda la sinceridad que pudo, siendo asaltado su aliento por aquellos marrones tan brillantes de ella, y después de soltar con su aterciopelada voz y dedicarle aquella sonrisa torcida que mataba a cualquier chica (incluso con un ojo morado) le susurró –; _Voy por ti, cariño._  
_..._

_

* * *

_

**(1) _Freaky: _**_Es un término coloquial, peyorativo en algunos casos, no aceptado actualmente por la Real Academia Española, usado para referirse al individuo de apariencia o comportamiento inusual _**(sacado totalmente de wikipedia).

* * *

**

_**So... **_**Qué me dicen_ people? _**


End file.
